Notes
by PshhAnonymous
Summary: I never lived my life before, but this year I think I should start! Maybe take down my brother from his 'King of the School' title? Or possibly...find true love? Follow me, Sasuke Uchiha, in a pranking peverted war as I struggle through teenage complications, high school, and realizing I'm more gay than i thought I was! Ha, to think I fell in love with that dobe...Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! My name is Dawn and this is my first story ^^ This has been idea I got from my life so a lot of what will happen is actually true or I'm planning on doing it. I'm not sure how long the story will be or how it will end just yet but I do have a plan that will get me to write a good amount! Also, I tend to live my life online so if anyone wants to ask questions, nag me, or just talk feel free to massage me. I'll try to update often but it depends on my time. I have to little of it -_-. Well on with the story!

Special thanks: I want to thank all the people who helped me edit this first chapter. Couldn't have done it without you! Nonumaru, SoapMaster, AyanaRin, SporksN'Knives, SharpieAddictions, Black Rose Heart, and Super sayain Goku. All special in the making of this story ^^ Also thanks to my sister for the first thing Itachi did xD

Disclaimer: I can't stick a straw in a caprison, my favorite pass time is watching my dog chase her tail, and my attention span is so short. Why would I own Naruto?!

Warnings: I ges I have none this chapter…some cussing? I don't know…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Prologue:

Hey dobe, it's me, Sasuke...

I needed to tell you something, but it's really hard to say; so I left this note instead.

First of all, I want to remind you I love you. A lot. I know I acted like a stoic uncaring bastard sometimes…but I thought you would have been able to look past that.

You had told me you cared, but that doesn't matter anymore.

It hurts that you never tried to ask me what was real and what I had to fake. You had told me you cared. Though, that doesn't matter anymore. Well, it does to me but not you…Why didn't you see Naruto? Why didn't you ever see all the pain you caused me? Notice how much I had to hide it inside? I cared so much, but every time you hurt me I would unconsciously hurt you back. Lost the battle inside myself, lost to my hatred, lost who I used to be, lost my ability to love myself and others. Yet you never saw my silent pleas, or how much hatred I seemed to have gathered from when I first met you. You didn't question it and just assumed I hated you; and it hurts so much that I thought I finally had someone who would free me from my pain...yet I cry myself to sleep every night. Every single night before I sleep, I'm desperately trying to get rid of the pain. Praying that things will once again be resolved.

But it brings back memories that hurt me to make me cry, pull on my hair, or scratch at my hands till they numb all my pain.

Every day I feel nothing. I'm empty without you. My fake smiles, kindness, laughter are breaking my soul apart bit by bit. I thought you were different Naru; my assumption was wrong however. You didn't notice. I was wrong. Maybe I forced you into something you didn't really want. It's not your fault in the end. It's mine for placing hope that you could do it. I shouldn't think that someone could help me anymore since I'm too fucked up.

So I wanted to tell you that its ok, but I also wanted to say goodbye.

I'm dying on the inside, and slowly it's gonna kill everything real about me that is left. I don't want anyone to witness my total destruction. So while I still hold some of my sanity I wanted to send this...and end it.

I know it will hurt the people that know me, but it would hurt everybody and me more if I let it drag out and slowly consume me to the point of insanity.

You may not have realized it but this last year of my life you filled some of that emptiness with love. My world revolved around you because you became my precious person. I adored you, treasured you, wanted you, needed you even. And I'm thankful to have known you even if it was a short while. Don't feel guilty it's all on me…Thank you my love… ~Sasuke

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sasuke stood at his bathroom mirror staring at his reflection. Contrary to what anyone would have thought if they had walked in, he was not _checking_ himself out. He was actually scrutinizing his facial expressions. In his mind, it was important to make sure that when you fake something you do, you should do it correctly. Thus here he was. Making sure that his fake smiles were intact for the coming school year.

The raven didn't like living a lie but ever since sixth grade, he had lost his great outlook on life. It didn't mean he was suicidal or anything; actually far from it. He simply wanted to believe he could still live a normal life. Even if he couldn't feel anything he wanted to be as normal humanly as possible.

He continued staring for another moment, wondering if it was convincing enough or not when he heard his bedroom door creaking open. Walking out of his bathroom he saw his brother Itachi walk in and plop down on his bed lazily. "Hey Sasuke, staring at your face isn't gonna make you any prettier ya know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk chair. "Thank you for that info Mr. Perfect. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's comment. "Well since you ask I do need someone to go wash my clothes and take out the trash." Sasuke slightly glared at him. Seeing this, the older Uchiha quickly continued, "But I believe that's not what you meant," Itachi paused, seeming to look through him at his soul. He shook his head as if shaking away a disturbing thought. "Any who, mom said for you to come down for an early dinner. She made lasagna, your favorite, to celebrate that tomorrow is officially your first day of high school." He waggled his eyebrows, making the younger of the two grimace.

It wasn't that he was nervous, he just didn't want to have to deal with the same people anymore. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, they seemed to follow him as if he was a magnet and it was getting on his already fried nerves. Itachi noticed this and stood, walking over to Sasuke and leaning on his desk.

"Remembering your fan girls little brother?" he drawled teasingly. Earning him a glare that would have had him quivering had he not mastered it as well. With a sigh he patted the younger on the back. "Don't worry. They often change in high school and find another person to creep out." He walked to the door opening it slightly. "Hurry up and get downstairs. You know mom doesn't like waiting much." Without waiting for a response Itachi walked out, closing the door behind him.

'Well,' Sasuke thought, 'time to try out that smile.' With a grunt he got up, put his phone in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans, and walked out.

It had been raining all day. The pounding of the rain could still be heard on the windows of the house. As he walked down the stairs he briefly wondered if rain was really caused by angels crying as some people said. He shook those thoughts out of his head as he reached the first floor and soon after the kitchen. His mom, Mikoto, was taking the lasagna out of the oven while his brother set the table. "Hey Sas- Oh! It's still hot!" his mom jumped, lightly placing the container of food on the stove.

He looked at the oven clock and saw that it was 5:02 pm. He still had fourteen hours of freedom before he was locked in a jungle full of predators, what he liked to think of school as. Mikoto turned around and seeing her younger son she rushed over and gave him a hug. "Oh darling, you're growing up so fast! It feels like just yesterday you were in diapers and all of a sudden tomorrow you are going into high school!"

Sasuke gave a soft (fake) smile and returned his moms hug before pulling away. "So I heard you made lasagna to celebrate. Thanks mom," he said tilting his head to the side, still smiling, then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Want me to help with anything?"

His mother beamed at him and said, "Just get something to drink from the refrigerator. There's lemonade, coke, or sprite. Anything will do."

"Hn."

Mikoto rolled her eyes at his one word answer and moved back to the stove. Sasuke opened the fridge and pulled out the coke along with some glasses from the cabinet. After placing them on the table he sat down opposite from Itachi. "So as an older brother in his senior year want to give me any 'Survival' tips?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the question. He didn't expect Sasuke of all people to be asking for his help. Then again, his little brother did many unexpected things.

"Don't act weird…" he paused as if contemplating, "and…avoid the Fangirls," he finally responded pointing his index finger up, as if having an 'Ah-ha' moment.

Sasuke smirked. "By weird do you mean like that one time you and Deidara-" Itachi cut him off by magically appearing beside him while wringing Sasuke's neck as he choke-laughed. Mikoto turned looking dangerous with the kitchen knife she was still holding as she yelled, "ITACHI LET GO OF YOUR BROTHER AND SIT DOWN!"

If anything scared Itachi it was his mother. So he sat down glaring at his still laughing brother. Mikoto then turned her icy eyes at Sasuke. "And you young man behave. I don't want to hear you two bickering." Sasuke slowly stopped laughing but opted to keep that fake grin on his face. Seconds later Mikoto was setting their plates down in front of them. The steaming squares of hot lasagna smelled incredibly appetizing to the two boys and they quickly dug in.

"So Sasuke," Mikoto started putting her fork down a few minutes later, "do you have everything you are going to need for this year?" Sasuke pondered for a moment as he continued to chew. He knew he had all the school materials he would need. His mother had made sure of that almost as soon as eighth grade was over since she was so excited about 'the big change'. Seeing as it seemed that everything he needed, he nodded yes and ate another fork full of lasagna. His mom then turned to Itachi, "what about you sweetheart?"

Itachi put down his fork, leaned back, and for good measure placed his hands like a director as if envisioning something. Mikoto raised a wary eyebrow as she waited for him to speak.

The elder of the two boys cleared his throat saying, "I was wondering if I could give away a bunch of tees with my face on them. On the back I will put a list of the services I offer. I will also need pens, a binder, condoms, a notebook, birth control-" Sasuke nearly choke on his food, quickly swallowed, and got his glass to down some soda while Mikoto screeched 'WHAT?!'

Itachi continued, "-white out, a ruler, a dildo, and some handcuffs!" He finished with a smile but otherwise serious face. This was about the moment Sasuke spit took his drink. All over the clean table cloth. This was also about the moment their mom looked straight at Itachi with an evil glint in her eyes. She stood over him giving him the need to lean back slightly in his chair.

"Care to explain why you would need those things, Itachi?" She asked in a sing songish voice. Sasuke watched from the sidelines as Itachi sat in his chair leaning slightly back with a small smile plastered on his thin lips. He opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly interrupted by Mikoto. "Make it a good answer because if it's stupid I won't let you down easily," the venom was seeping off her tone causing the whole room to shiver. Sasuke saw a slight smirk play at the corners of Itachi's lips, however he didn't say anything, letting all signs of it quickly disappear.

"Well what do you use those things for mother?"

At that moment Itachi seriously reconsidered saying that. It had been a long time since he last saw that type of anger on his mom's expression and it was a little worrying, but she was an Uchiha too and was able to hastily compose herself.

"Go to your room, and unless its school related that's where you will be spending your time for the next two weeks. You are for sure grounded this time young man." The troublemaker opened his mouth to retort, but his mom beat him to it. "Now go." The calm tone she used sent Itachi to his room (with his plate of lasagna) at an amazing speed.

Mikoto sat back down in her chair sighing loud and long before finishing her meal eating as if nothing had occurred. Soon Sasuke was the only one left on the table. He stood stopping to put his plate in the sink before continuing upstairs. On his way to his room he passed Itachi's and knocked while glancing at the posters the door had. Ever since his brother had been little go away posters were ever present on the front of his door. Annoying the hell out of their mom too. Fugaku just smiled and replied Itachi was similar to himself at that age. Mikoto would always facepalm saying a quiet "I know" which caused the whole gang to laugh.

When there was no response after a few moments he walked in to find the room was empty, the window was open, and a note was attached to Itachi's desk.

Sasuke walked towards the window closing it before making his way to the large mahogany desk. He pulled the note of and put it closer to his face to read…

_Little brother,_

_Deidara and I had…business, to tend to. Cover for me? Thanks! Text me if there are problems ok Baby Saucekey?_

_-Itachi_

The younger raven rolled his eyes at the nickname and walked out of the room making sure to close his brother's door. He walked to his room sitting on his bed since he had a few hours to relax, before he had to go to sleep.

Grabbing the remote he pressed the red power button and the medium sized flat screen came alive with color. A show called "Paranormal Entities" was on and a short guy was talking about the Jersey Devil. The black haired teen reclined himself hands behind his head on his queen sized bed making himself comfortable with the orange and black pillows propped up behind him. He lounged quietly, still as a statue, simply clearing his mind and listening. It wasn't until forty-five minutes had passed that he snapped out if his trance like state; his phone had begun to vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Seeing as it was one of his 'best friends', Neji, he picked up the call.

"Hey man. What's up?"

Neji cut to the chase. As usual. "_Are you still planning to go through with that happy go lucky crap? You already know your 'issue' won't let you get along with anybody_." Sasuke partially regretting telling Neji. Partially. But he needed someone to talk to, and the Hyuuga was the most trustworthy in his opinion.

"Hey it's not totally crap. Maybe it will work and I can get my life back. Ever thought of that 'Oh Wise One? " 'Although, it did hurt to smile that much.' He heard a snort on Neji's side of the line.

"_Sure__ Sasuke, whatever you say. So did they email you your schedule?" _The raven put his phone on speaker and went to the email icon on his screen. Sure enough an email had been sent from his high school with the subject as **'High School Schedule'. **Could they have been any more obvious?

"Yea I got it. What's yours so I can tell you what classes we have together?" Rustling was heard over the phone before Sasuke could hear Neji's breathing again.

"_Hmm… So first I have Orchestra. Following I have Math. Third is Physics. Next it's English. Fifth is geography. Sixth is lunch. Then seventh I have technology and eighth is Spanish."_

"Ok then. It seems like we have third and lunch together. That's not too bad I guess." Sasuke closed out of the email and turned the speaker of.

"_That's good. I'll see you in third period then. Don't forget we're going to homeroom tomorrow before school starts. You know the deal with the paper work and crap."_

"Yeah sure, I'll remember to be there and ill text you once I get to school so maybe we can meet up before classes start."

"_Sounds good old friend. Don't forget to text me, I'll be waiting. Oh and by the way, good luck with your plan for tomorrow."_

"Mhmm, thanks. Bye." The line clicked and Sasuke ended the call on his side. He put his phone on the bedside table and took a look at the time. The bright blue numbers stated that it was now 8:57. The turned off the TV getting up to go take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later his duck butt hair was stuck to head from the water weighing it down. He had already put a pair of sweat pants when he was in the restroom. The teen took his journal from his desk and opened it. He took the pen which had been right next to it. Making sure to skip past all the things he had previously written Sasuke opened up to the next blank page. He wrote the date on the top left corner and then skipped two lines.

_Tomorrow I start school. I don't expect much from the very beginning, but I hope my attitude can improve as time passes. I don't have major news; day was normal...adios..._

It might not seem like much to other people but this journal helped him cope with his...'issues'. He closed it and decided to put it under his mattress for safe keeping. After turning the lights off he lay down pulling the blanket to his knees, reclining onto his pillowed making sure he was comfortable. The raven turned off the lamp and just lay in bed for a while, nothing going through his mind. Eventually he started dozing off and he was sucked into his world of haunted sleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

So I hope you liked my story! Please review and tell me what you think. Also Itachi will do a lot of weird things so if u want to suggest something please do. Hope to see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome humans to chapter two of 'Notes'! A beautiful story of love passion and war! Literally, I mean wait till like chapter five and you will see its actually true ._. Anyhow, this is my first story so please spare me the traumatic experience of being booed of line…its terrifying 0_0 Please enjoy thing chapter! Oh! By the way, most of you might not even know what the story is actually supposed to be about. I'm not good on summaries so some things might confuse you. Honestly they confuse me too because this is not the way it was supposed to turn out so bear with me till I finally get a set summary ^^ and next chapter I will introduce Naruto! Feel free to pm if u have a question.**

**Warnings: More cussing, minor show of boyxboy love but not really much of anything. That it I think.**

**Disclaimer: I am actually working on this master plan to kidnap the rights and make all Naruto characters mine :D if you help me I will share! But till then…*Starts to tear up***

**Words: 3,954**

**Of Friends, Brothers, and Other Weird People**

Sasuke lay still in his bed just staring at his alarm clock. He had been awake since 5:32 A.M. simply observing the neon blue numbers waiting for, waiting for the bothersome machine to go off. It was now 6:07 and he still had to wait for another half hour.

Not much had been going through his mind. Mostly he had been thinking about his family. Even though on the outside they seemed perfect, that wasn't reality. To say his parents fought a lot was an understatement. Sure they had their happy moments and stuff, but they were far from flawless. It always saddened him to think that his family was breaking apart little by little. He often tried to stop their arguments, but it was all in vain.

The raven looked back at the clock, seeing the current time was 6:36. He figured he had spent too much time lying around, so he got up, stretching his limbs like a cat after its midday nap. Turning to his side, he switched off the alarm so it wouldn't bother Itachi, who only got up in the morning if it was a life or death situation. The pale boy walked into his private restroom to take care of business and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he walked into his closet and went to the far back were his pants were hanging. He picked out a pair of skinny dark blue jeans before heading to his shirt drawer. Looking through them, he finally came to the shirt he wanted. It was an intense black muscle shirt with the words 'SEXY and I Know It, But too Lazy to Show It' printed in neon orange.

Sighing, the young teen exited his closet and moved towards the mirror he had next to his desk on the wall opposite his bed. He grabbed a comb, deciding that for his first day of school he would wear what Neji called his "duck ass" style, or D.A. Not that he cared what the Hyuuga thought, regardless of the situation. After he was done he got his phone and charger, which were next to his bed and put them in his pocket. Then, grabbing his red and black backpack, he walked out of his room making sure he closed the door as he left.

As he walked down the hall towards the stairs he noticed his brother's door was open. He stopped a moment to peek in. Inside the room looked like a hurricane had passed through it. It was so completely trashed even Itachi's treasured heavy metal CD's were splayed all over the carpet.

Sasuke closed the door and continued on his path to the stairs. As he got closer he could see light coming from the downstairs kitchen hearing the constant buzzing of the microwave as it was in use. He rushed down the stairs and took long strides towards the kitchen. Itachi was in front of the magical radiation device, staring into it with wide eyes like his life depended on it.

Curious to see what the big deal was, he put his bag down and went to stand behind the prankster. The first thing he noticed was that the older raven had a bag of jumbo marshmallows in one hand. Then, looking closer and peering at the tiny screen the microwave had been set to nine minutes. That's when his eyes veered into the little window.

Inside there was a _huge, _pink marshmallow. It was only getting bigger as the seconds passed. In fact five seconds later when Mikoto walked into the kitchen (in a baggy pink night gown with funny hair rollers) the marshmallow was running out of space to expand in!

"Hey boys what are you-" her eyes also widened as she saw the quickly expanding pink bubble in the microwave. She screamed and started running back and forth in front of the microwave behind the two boys. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! ARE YOU GUYS_ CRAZY_?!"

Fugaku walked into the kitchen looking exhausted and said, "What's with the racket?" He looked up in the direction of the microwave and simultaneously a loud 'BOOM' was heard. Itachi and Sasuke, startled, jumped back. Mikoto yelped an ear piercing screech jumping into Fugaku's arms, who in turn fell down from the unexpected added weight. The whole time the exploded marshmallow kept spinning in circles in the microwave which still had seven minutes to go.

Itachi's laughter rang out through the kitchen as he turned the troublesome device off. Sasuke just sat down in the chair closest to him still in shock. Now Mikoto was another story. She had been partially (just partially) ready to let Itachi go for his little 'mess up' yesterday, but this had immediately made her change her mind. Apparently Fugaku was having the same thoughts because, after kindly setting his wife aside, he pretty much flew at the older raven arms outstretched ready to wring his neck.

Of course the prankster was expecting this; he tended to pull these stunts at least every other day. He moved out of the way, but since he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up sprawled on his younger brother's lap. Fugaku was about to follow (Sasuke was still trying to push Itachi off when he saw the killer look plastered on his father's face, but all was in vain) when a loud shout rang throughout the kitchen.

"BE QUIET!" They all froze and turned to stare at Mikoto. She was red in the face and breathing hard. If you asked the men in the room what they though, the first word in their mind would be hilarious.

She turned to glare directly at her husband. "I swear Fugaku they get their moronic side from you because I _know_ it's not from _my _side of the family!" Then she directed her scrutinizing gaze to stare at the older of her two sons. "You, _sir,_ have till eight P.M. tonight to tell me what you're going to do to make sure I don't chain you to your bed!"

Of course, Itachi being Itachi couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Ooo, kinky!" His dad's jaw fell to the floor while his younger brother went into further shock. His mom though, oh his dear lovely mom, was in extreme disbelief. Her eyes got wider by the second as the reality of what Itachi had said sunk in. The raven was a smart child though, despite popular belief. He knew he needed to find an escape route before his family snapped out of their trance like state and everything turned into chaos and utter disaster. He quickly grabbed his phone and backpack making a beeline to the door. His actions caused his mom to come back to reality and her expression showed there would be hell to pay if she got her hands on him. The prankster hastily got his keys from the hooks and sprinted out nervous and excited sweat already gathering on his brow.

On August 23, 2011 at 7:28 A.M. anyone who was within a five mile radius of the Uchiha house hold was clearly able to hear the roar Mikoto produced in all her rage followed by tires screeching on asphalt. Unknown to anyone, the tire tracks left on the pavement would be there till the next ice age.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A yellow and black striped bus pulled up at Konoha High School. A huge banner that read 'Welcome Back Konoha Ninjas' hung on the gate written in pastel colors. Grabbing his things and standing, Sasuke quickly made his way to the bus doors swiftly stepping off into the fresh air. They had said they were going to put in air conditioning but he hadn't thought they meant for the drivers only! With the sheet of sweat on his body he probably could've greased a pig.

The raven felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out and unlocked it; his notifications told him it was a new message from Neji. He opened up the thread and read the text.

'_im in da courtyard near da arts & science building, wen ur bus gets here com so we can chat with the others before skool starts k?'_

Quickly typing out a response, he stated '_im here, be there in 5'_

Locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket the young Uchiha trudged towards the gate so he could go meet up with the others. He refrained from paying attention to anyone so he could focus on getting were he needed to be. Because of that, he failed to notice the fact that someone was handing out 'business cards' to all the people who were passing by. More importantly, he didn't catch that it was his brother, the long haired blond Deidara, and the punk red head Sasori, doing the rounds. He failed to see, until someone shoved a few 'business cards' into _his_ hands.

Startled the raven looked up. Right into the face of the hyper blond who was invading all his personal space.

"Hey Baby Saucekey! I haven't seen you in such a long time! OMIGOSH HOW YOU'VE GROWN!" Sasuke stumbled back a few feet from the surprise, falling into the arms of Sasori who had been standing behind him.

"Deidara stop scaring him. Hey Sasuke." Said boy turned to make eye contact with the red head. Before he could say anything yet _another _person came up behind him hugging him so tightly he felt his feet leave the ground.

"Oh dear brother! I have finally found you! Oh my twin, my other half, my soul you are finally here!"

"Hn, Itachi put me down; you're drawing attention. What the hell are these cards for?" he chided looking at the little pieces of paper in his outstretched hands.

Itachi pouted but relented putting the younger of the two down. He looked toward the cards Sasuke was holding up and his face visibly brightened. "Why those, dear sassy, are my business cards!"

Sasuke visibly sweat dropped and murmured, "Why am I not surprised."

"Yea!" Deidara came up behind the older brother looking towards the younger. "We were wondering if you could pass them out and spread the word." Sasuke looked down and read the big bold letters at the top of the card, _**'Itachi's Sexy Lovin ;)'. **_He sighted but relented knowing he really didn't have a choice.

"Yea sure. But I gotta get going now. Neji is waiting for me." Without waiting for a reply he pushed past them and rapidly made his way towards his destination.

He arrived four minutes later to see Neji sitting on a low wall with his girlfriend, Tenten. She was sitting on his lap. The two were making out and getting all touchy feely as usual. Gaara was seated to their left with a manga in his hands. The red head sensed him and nodded his head in acknowledgement, a gesture which Sasuke returned. Then he placed his attention back on the two love birds still trying to suck each other's face of. He tried clearing his throat; nothing. He tapped their shoulder; nothing. He tried to call to them; still nothing.

But in that instant a brilliant idea came to the teen raven. He motioned to Gaara to come closer. When the red head was next to him, Sasuke whispered his plan into the others ear. Gaara smirked and nodded affirmative. Now public, please keep in mind that no matter how 'heartless' the teen was, Itachi was _still_ his brother. And if he had gotten anything from the prankster, it was his sense of humor. Sick, perverted, disturbingly crazy humor, but humor nonetheless. In this moment, the chibi Itachi in Sasuke had come out, and he was going to play it for all it was worth.

Gaara pushed Sasuke up to the wall next to their friends. Sasuke smirked before setting his plan into action with the other stoic teen.

"Oooh…Neji! Mhmm…ah, muah!"

Then Gaara.

"Tenten…yes! I love you baby!" Gaara moved Sasuke, pulling him by his shirt, and shoving him down on the bench he had been sitting on previously to their, ahem…_activities. _"Muah! Oh how I love you Tenten!"

Sasuke screamed, "Yes Neji! Kiss me! Kiss me!"

This quickly got the attention of the other two teens, the young girl blushing while the young man glared at his two male friend's trying to get their attention by clearing his throat. Sasuke looked up and almost _smiled _at him.

"Did you need something, _Sasuke_? I'm too busy with my boyfriend _Neji_ at the moment."

_There's that hidden emotion,_ Neji thought bitterly, _he just had to be Itachi's brother. _

"Sasuke quit it. You're giving Tenten a heart attack and if you were getting all sexy with your boyfriend I wouldn't bother you." The raven and red head got back up smirking at their friends. Neji rolled his eyes then turned to his girlfriend. "I'll see you in class okay?" He kissed her cheek lightly while she got her things and left. Neji turned back towards the others his face meaning business. "Ok, so how are we going to do this?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared from his face and he too became serious. "The plan we had come up with is fool proof. There is no way were going to let them win, and not only does it benefit us all in some way, it will help me with my plan to act all go lucky. I just need to know that you will both go through with it, and that you did what I told you to."

Gaara, who had been in his own world, looked up, face also serious. "I did my part. Just say the word and I will make sure the rumor is spread." He smirked. "I also have the number of the biggest gossips in each grade. We'll be sure to make an impression especially if you can pull off the attitude change."

"And on my side," Neji sent them both a haughty I'm-better-than-you glance, "I hired a company who is known well for their work. The best part is my dad knows them, so we'll be getting a 75% discount. Not only that, but I'm organizing an event which will catch the attention of the public. This will make us talk of the school and everything will be in our favor. There is no way we can be brought down…unless…"

"Kakashi, huh?" Sasuke murmured. Neji nodded.

A smirk formed on the Stoic Raven's face. "We'll just have to find a way to take care of him then right?" The other two teens smirked evilly. This school year was going to be theirs. Without another word they simultaneously and mysteriously grabbed their things, heading in the directions they needed to go. They understood themselves. Each knowing they needed to get to work, and fast.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sasuke sat in homeroom, reading a book, trying to ignore the two obnoxious teachers who were discussing their class schedules. Occasionally they would ask him a question or two, but that was pretty much how it was. The bell had yet to ring so he was still the only student in the class. He kept on reading seemingly oblivious to the hustle and bustle around him.

About 15 minutes later, a chiming sound from overhead snapped him out of his musings. One of the two adults in the room moved to open the door and welcome all the students in, while the other started to get the PowerPoint with the school rules up and running. It wasn't long before the second bell rang; signaling that the new school year had officially begun.

'Day one,' Sasuke thought, snapping his book closed with a soft thud, a smirk tugging at his lips. 'How delightful.'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"It was just epic! I mean the fire alarm went off so everyone started to panic and shove towards the door. Well Deidara had locked all the auditorium doors from the outside so no one could get out! Then Sasori has the great idea to set off the sprinklers so now everyone is getting soaked and no one knows what the hell was going on! Well previous to all this I had gotten few people to agree to do like a 'High School Musical' deal with me. So, we all got on the chairs and started singing to 'High School Never Ends'! I swear Sasuke it was fucking impressive!"

Said raven massaged his temples in irritation, Neji smirking at his undeniable annoyance. Apparently Itachi had gotten his brothers schedule and decided to skip class to tell him about his little adventure earlier that morning. The three of them were sitting on a picnic table just outside the cafeteria. Beams of sunlight were shining everywhere. Random teens were running around yelling and playing football. In every sense it was a perfect cliché high school setting.

"Itachi, I really don't give a damn about what you're doing. Can you please just leave?"

The older Uchiha pouted, "You know Sasuke, one day you are going to lose me, and then you will finally see how much awesomer I made your life."

"Awesomer," he made quotes with his fingers to emphasize the point, "Isn't even a word," the younger stated.

"Fuck you."

And with those final words the pale prankster stormed away.

A boy seated at Sasuke's side looked up towards him. He was much shorter in comparison to the raven, but had owl eyes covered in huge glasses. Munching on a cookie and knees to his chest he said, "You know Sasuke, he's already on the move. You really can't afford to wait much longer."

The apathetic teen narrowed his eyes at the thought. "We'll beat him." A confident smirk formed on his pale face. 'I know we will.'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pwease! Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sas-"

"Da hell, what?!"

"Good morning!"

The prankster was jumping up and down like the moron he was; cheery and hyper like hell. Heck, He was acting like a five year old girl on her birthday!

"Are you fucking serious Itachi?"

"Now now duckling, what would mother say if she knew you were using such language?" Sasuke face palmed. He did this partially at the idiocy of the question, and partially because his brother frustrated the living hell out of him. This was really not the way he had hoped his second day would go. 'What if he's like this all four years?' He shook his head to rid himself of the nightmarish thoughts swarming into his brain.

"Fuck off. You annoyed me the whole way to school. Don't you have anyone to meet or things to do?"

The older raven sighed. "Not really. Everyone is riding with Deidara and he needed to make a few stops here and there. Plus, I wanted to ask you what you thought of your new school." He turned to his younger brother and saw him searching for a secluded spot he could sit at until the bell rang. With a roll of his eyes he pointed towards a bench under a large oak tree, giving Sasuke a little shove in the right direction. Said raven stumbled before shooting another death glare at Itachi.

"Other than you being extremely _annoying _it has been fine. The only real problem is that I was told in my seventh period class that we were going to get into groups. You know people don't choose me for those things. I only saw Mura; she is the annoying brunette I told you about last year. Oh! Also this other blond haired, blue eyed guy who didn't seem to really be talking to anyone else was sitting there. So we'll probably be in a group, the three of us." By that time they had reached the bench and Sasuke made an attempt to sit. He put his things beside himself and leaned back in a relaxed stance. Itachi sat next to him, blowing his bangs out of his face, pondering on what his younger brother had just told him. He already knew that the younger teen wasn't really outgoing, but as far as he was concerned he had never had trouble making friends before, so he didn't really understand his otouto's nervousness about the situation.

"It will be fine little brother. Trust me, you will have fun. Plus," he paused a moment to make sure he had caught the attention of the other boy and smirked at him. "I heard you were planning to challenge me this year. Do you really think you will win? I mean, it's your first year and I've been doing this since seventh grade."

Scowling, Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Oh Baby Saucy, I have connections my boy! How the fuck did you think I got this far?!" Laughing, Itachiruffled the younger teen's hair. Standing he said, "I really don't think you'll make it," he paused to take a look at his phone which had vibrated. "Probably won't even compare to what I did." As he wrote a reply and started to walk away he added, "Good luck brother, you _will_ need it." His voice sounded mysterious as he walked away hair blowing in the wind. Sasuke stared in awe wondering how Itachi managed to pull off that kind of shit all the time. His thoughts quickly dissipated as he saw a figure moving towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Sasuke!" Mura came running towards him lugging all her bags. Stuff was falling out everywhere. A trail of things leading from point A to point B.

'Aw shit, I'm totally screwed now.' Sasuke sighted, but plastered on a smile for his supposed annoying friend.

"Yo Mura, what's up?"

At this point the brunette had reached the raven. She set all her stuff down and started to pick up everything, in a futile attempt to organize her things. "You know," she spaced out, as if thinking of the past, "The normal." Mura smiled up at him finally giving up.

"I see, I see…" Thankfully at that moment the first bell rang and Sasuke jumped up grabbing his things. "I gotta go! See ya fourth!" Without waiting for a response, he took off towards the building to his left.

Five minutes later the stoic teen was in a janitor's closet surrounded by his closest recruited board members. There were actually about fifteen of them in there all crowding into the small room.

"Ok listen, my brother has already made his first moves. We need to get started. Recruit people, spread the word, and start making plans. Those of you whose plans I have approved or have been given jobs, we start tomorrow. I will be put into a group for a lot of classes tomorrow and for the rest of the week so I will start with those people. And whatever you do, watch out for Kakashi, got it?" Everyone present nodded at their leader. "Then get ready to overpower this school!" He slammed his fist into his open palm emphasizing his spoken words.

A smirk formed on his face as he looked the gang over. Everyone he had working for him were the best available. "Any last questions?" A single hand raised by the door. The janitor stepped between the crowd to stand in front of the stoic teen.

"Ya, when the hell you little punks getting outta here? I got a job to do!" Sasuke sighed; they really needed to work on a few things. 'Maybe I should assign someone to do this…'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Done with this chapter! Hehe, I feel I achieved something ^^ sorry if you think the story is slow going but it will take a while because it's very realistic. Please please please review! Tell me what was good and what sucked! If you flame its fine! Ill h=just use those flames of light the candles I will use as I write throughout the night to make the story better!**

**By the way thanks to my beta Nonumaru :D couldn't have done it without you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey…been a while…-hides behind a wall-…it's not my fault I swear! I lost my muse Dx Plus because of the holiday season everyone got busy! And my family came and I haven't seen them!...fine, no excuse. I promise to be trying harder next time. I shall do my best to please you.-bow-**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to be Kishimoto's successor. So one day they will be mine.**

**Words: 3,411**

**Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**

"You are going to be on my team right?"

"Yes Mura."

"So we are going to have to find someone else who wants to be in our group right?"

"Of course Mura."

"Sasuke, do you think we could actually make it? Like, win the whole competition?"

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He finally put his book down, turning to look at his old friend. Her wide honey eyes were looking at him expectantly. She was hoping to hear words of encouragement, of reassurance, something she probably wouldn't be getting from him.

Rubbing his temples the youngest Uchiha answered, "Dude, school hasn't even started yet, and won't for another five minutes or so. Kurenai-sensei said we would make the groups and talk over everything today. Heck, we don't even know what we are supposed to be doing other than we're building something!"

'_Just calm down Sasuke…be happy…butterflies and rainbows man, that's what you are…'_

The brunette sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, eyes arching like a rainbow. "Yeah, heh, right…" Her eyes trailed over the room occasionally pausing to take a longer look at the materials and equipment. Sasuke went back to his reading.

'_Dark clouds loomed overhead. I looked into the window; my son sat inside in the arms of-'_

"Hey Sasuke, how far do you think we will get then?"

'_Ugh! Does this girl ever shut up?'_

Giving up the raven slammed his book shut put it in his bag and with a commanding tone said, "Sit and wait. Patience is a virtue." With a pout on her face, she sat, and continued to look around letting her eyes wonder aimlessly as form of entertainment.

The classroom was beginning to fill up. It was only the third day but it seemed that most everyone already knew each other. Students were going wild, the sound a loud, irritating buzz to Sasuke's ears.

'_Aww man, if everyone already has people to spend time with, and remember that I act like stuck up prick, my plan will be totally hopeless! I wonder what I can do…?'_

A loud bell cut through the yelling, the noise going down considerably afterwards. The teacher, Kurenai, walked in soon after, forcing everyone to settle down.

"Ok everyone, remember I told you that today we would be forming our groups for the competition we will be participating in? After the morning announcements I will let you go ahead and choose your groups. You will get a chance to speak to one another to choose who will do which parts, then I will go into specifics on anything else that needs to be done." A chorus of 'Yes miss!' and 'Ok Kurenai Sensei!' rang through the room as the adult turned the projector screen on.

The same ritual the students had been doing every day for the past few years went off without a hitch. The pledge to Konoha, weather report, lunch, any other school related news that should go around was said through the loudspeaker by the principle.

"Remember," Ms. K added. "Three to four people on a team and choose people you can work with." Friends started calling each other's names, giving each other the searching eyes. Certain groups were fighting to see who would stay with whom, thought that was mostly in the 'popular' crowd. A few confident individuals were just waiting to be chosen because they were just that 'special'.

"Come on Sasuke! We need to find a third person at least! Hey Shikamaru! Do want to be-?" The lazy boy turned to see who had called him and quickly walked away when he realized it was Mura. She didn't give up however. Stubbornness was another thing the brooding Uchiha found quite annoying about her. "Um, Takashi you want to join Sasuke and me?"

At least he had the decency to answer, "I'm sorry Mura, but I already have a group."

"Oh…" the whole time the raven stood silent and watching. Sure he had wanted to make friends and be able to talk to people and all, but he knew he would probably say stupid things or embarrass himself. He couldn't let Mura find the other person. She was trying hard enough already. _(As if he really cared about that, he was just worried she was going to scare everyone else away too.) _Surely someone would take pity on them right?

Everyone had already started to sit. As the crowd calmed down Sasuke saw a tuft of blond hair. The person was still standing, simply looking around. When his teammate caught sight of him she visibly brightened. "Oi, Naruto! Want to join us? Come on, sit down!" As Mura busied herself with getting a spot and chairs for the three of them, the raven discreetly smirked to himself.

'_Just as I thought…I've seen him before…haven't I?...'_

A second later they were all settled; Mura on the left, the blond, Naruto, on the right, and Sasuke in-between them. The teacher was at the front talking about their project. The stoic teen was catching a few words like 'National competition' 'many weeks of work' and 'rocketry'. He didn't need to know much more because those were the basics and Mura could always catch him up on it later.

Soon enough the reddish-brunette haired woman finished with the normal 'So get to work.' Everyone pretty much went back to doing what they were doing before and the volume in the room went up again.

"So guys, what do you think we should do?" Mura asked turning to face both Naruto and Sasuke. The raven shrugged and turned away.

The blond, Naruto, responded, "Well the teacher told us to choose the leader and then name who should be responsible for whatever, but we need a computer to make that list. Also, I think I should get my stuff from over there." He shot a glace across the room to where his orange possessions were sitting.

"Alright!" Mura jumped out of her seat. "I'll try and get a computer. You get your things Naruto. Sasuke, could you please take out a sheet of paper?"

"Sure," said raven responded.

They all set off to do their own tasks, the sunshine blond returning almost immediately from his. He sat down next to Sasuke, smiled at him.

"Hey!"

Once again people please remember, not to point out specifics or anything, that Sasuke is a sorry bastard who doesn't know how to interact with others. So he simply shrugged, averting his eyes.

Naruto was a bit thrown off by being ignored but insisted anyway. "So what do you think we should do?"

The pale idiot responded with, "I don't know."

_Dammit! This shouldn't be happening! I'm supposed to be all happy and cheerful what the hell?! Hm…maybe I can shoot a compliment and make up for it? Oh wait, he's talking again._

"-got this binder from my dad! I thought it was pretty cool because of all the designs! That and orange is one of my favorite colors, see? My jacket and shirt have orange too!"

"That's an ugly shade of orange, I hate it." It was easy to see how the comment really sidetracked the poor blond. Sasuke really could have slapped himself for that comment, but as he really didn't want to seem stupid, he simply turned and pretended to be busy with something. He snuck a quick glance at Mura but the battle for computers raged on and it was obvious she would be a while.

'_I have to find a way to make it up to this guy…if he spreads the word that I'm a bad person I'll surely be over with! Hmm…I could either straight out apologize or simply try to keep a decent conversation…but he probably won't answer to me now that I-'_

"So…are you looking forward to the competition?" The raven's eyes widened slightly since he was not expecting the blond to try as much as he had. He quickly composed himself and turned to look at his other teammate whom still seemed to be a little down, probably preparing himself to be ignored again.

"Um, yeah I guess it will be fun…" His response was hesitant but he was happy that at least he at least gave one. With Naruto's joyful spirit he was sure it would be easier for him.

Naruto also seemed relieved that he had actually answered. But his smile wasn't back yet. It was obvious it would probably take a while for them to be able to speak more normally to each other. Probably at least another week for Sasuke to stop being rude; he knew it would be more, but common, the guy lived in denial. However, they had a whole year to fix that.

The raven looked away after a moment, thinking about a certain blond who could possibly be his first true friend in four years.

Mura came back soon after. She carried the computer so they could start the assignment.

**(Dun dun dun…PAGEBREAK!)**

"So how is rocketry working out for you?"

"It's cool. You know how Mura is, she's going crazy about it."

"Ya that sounds like her…how about the blond guy? Is he cool?"

"Yep, he's really nice actually. He might just be the one to get me to talk to other people."

"That's good, that's good…Are you gonna eat that?" There was an awkward silence for a couple of moments.

"Na, take it, I'm out."

"Okay, later."

Sasuke waved at Neji and stalked off.

**(Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream…)**

Sasuke lifted his pen to his lips, gnawing on the end as he thought. He stared at the blank page and it stared right back at him, challenging him to decorate it with words. Finally he lowered his pen and after writing the date skipped a line and began.

_So the first week of school is now over. I must say, I am a complete failure of a person. I lack many virtues, like patience, which will gain me a lot of enemies in the near future. My closest form of contact I've had with an outside person would probably be in rocketry with Naruto, and even he is obviously blown away by my incapacity to interact with others. For example, the other day…_

***IMMA FLASH BACK!***

The cheery blond bounded over to an unsuspecting Sasuke. He needed to get a second opinion on a few of the things and figured that since the raven was his teammate, asking him would be a good option.

"Hey Sasuke!" Said teen jumped in his seat, holding the book he had been reading thus having been completely oblivious to everything going on around him. He quickly recovered and turned to look at the other teen.

"Um, hey…did you need something?"

Naruto held out a sheet of notebook paper with a list on it. "Yep! I need you to look through this and tell me if you have a suggestion for the team name; I also need to know which of the jobs you would like to do." He sat in his own chair handing over the paper.

_Team Name: _

_ Team Number: 3_

_Egg Packing: _

_ Rocksim: Mura, _

_ Parachute: Mura_

_ Paperwork: Naruto_

_ List of Measurements: Naruto_

"We haven't finished it all but-"

"I don't care about that. I guess I will do the egg stuff. If you get other crap done tell me, I'm reading and it's the best part of my book right now." He handed the paper back to the blond whom was stunned by the unexpected change in behavior. Naruto took the paper, muttered an, 'Oh', while walking away.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

…_and it's not like I meant to do it, but I wasn't sure how to react with someone speaking to me in such a friendly manner. I mean, I just don't believe in true kindness anymore so it gets hard for me sometimes. It is complicated. On the other hand, we have had some good moments. Even though I obviously don't show it, I feel like I'm beginning to trust Naruto. For example, he also got me to play around once, well not exactly that but at the very least react…_

***Haha, flashback two xD***

'_The storm raged on, the wind biting so intensely it made every fiber of his being shiver. He was completely drenched from head to toe, but he couldn't expect anything less; he had been walking in it for about twenty minutes now. In the distance he could see-'_

A spitball landed on his book. Wait, _a spitball?!_ He looked up in the direction it came from. Naruto was distractedly loading another one. He looked up, blew on the straw, and a second spitball landed on Sasuke's cheek. They exchanged a very impassive look as the blond continued to stare at the raven, loading another one. That one landed in Sasuke's eye.

The pale teen gathered the spitballs in his hand and just stared at them. He continued to look back and forth between the two for a couple minutes.

'_Well, it's a good chance to use my theatrics and amuse.' _Sasuke thought mentally preparing himself for the embarrassment that was sure to come.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

It took a second to get a response from the blond, but he said, "Well beca-" Sasuke cut him of his voice rising slightly in volume and picking up a panicked undertone.

"WHY?!" He made sure he was twitching, and that his expression looked ridiculous. This reaction shocked the blond into utter silence. He hadn't expected to get much more than a simple 'stop it' thus he was unsure whether he should be happy about this, or if it would be safer if maybe _he _started to panic too.

At this point the raven had begun attracting attention from people nearby. He seemed to be hyperventilating, and his eye was twitching crazily. "Why?! How could you?! The venom from the spit is gonna burn my face leaving me as ugly as you!"

That got him a reaction.

"Ugly?! Did you just accuse me of being ugly?! I'll let your pretty face burn for that comment!" he made more spitballs, shooting them at Sasuke simultaneously. After a few he stopped and started laughing at the raven whom was trying to disguise a small smile that had formed on his lips.

"Dude you made a total fool of yourself, you should be laughing that was awesome!" The blond continued to laugh shaking in his chair.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but comply with the Blondie's request. Well not all the way but he smiled anyway; a quick upturn of his lips.

***End Flashback :/***

_I was happy for a moment…I'm not sure why he was able to make me feel like that, but I'm happy to know that in the end he can possibly be one of my closest friends…I'm going to keep trying to get better so we can actually become friends and I can stop being such a dick in the way I act. Maybe he will be the one to help me recover, as it is he is doing a surprising amount in helping me open up a little. I have also started to get feelings of happiness and sadness. Small as they may be, I'm still really happy about it. I'm actually looking forward to this year; I think I may actually be able to love once more…_

Sasuke looked one last time at the page, rereading the last sentence. The thought actually did make him really happy. He let out a contented sigh, closing his journal, _'It is NOT a diary!' _taking the extra precaution of putting it under his mattress. Just as he stood, stretching to take out all the cramps in his muscles, his demented brother walked in, phone in hand.

Without looking up he said, "Sasuke, come to my room please. I need your opinion on something." He didn't wait for a response before exiting the younger raven's room, his footsteps getting quieter as he walked away.

The troubled teen watched as his brother walked away, weighing his options. He didn't feel it would be very safe to follow his brother at this moment especially because he was specifically asked to. To top it all off he would be in enemy territory, which would ruin his chances of escape in case he was threatened.

'_But then again if I don't go in the next five minutes he will probably come back with reinforcements and tie me in a chair in his room while he makes me uncomfortable until I become delusional! No, no…I must go…'_

So with a sigh he grabbed his phone, changed his clothes so he could be more comfortable (really just in case he had to run away), and stuck his small can of pepper spray in his pocket. He looked at his room one last time, suddenly becoming religious as he gave one last prayer before knocking on Itachi's door. He heard some shuffling on the other side before his brother's muffled voice called out, 'Come in.'

Slowly and cautiously he opened the door, only sticking his head in. He didn't see anyone, but the room was trashed enough to be hiding a lot of people.

"Itachi?" A low growling sound came from the closet. There was a chanting mantra in Sasuke's head telling him it was a bad idea, but he went in anyway (strike one) closing the door behind him (strike two) and moving to open the closet, curious as to what had made that sound (strike three).

The poor raven was sure he would be traumatized for life as he gawked at his brother who was standing in a sexy pose _(dammit don't think about it like that!)_ wearing pink lingerie. Sasuke had to admit it didn't look bad on Itachi's body, but he really didn't have to see his brother like this. It was like finding out that your parents were nymphomaniacs. Which was something else he just shouldn't be thinking about.

"So, Sa-su-ke…how does it look on me? I'm so _sexy_ huh." Itachi had made a face, which Sasuke could tell had been perfected with countless hours of practice, for the bedroom. He took a step towards his younger brother placing one hand on his chest, fisting his shirt so he could pull him closer. "Don't you want me," he leaned in to whisper the last word in the youngers ear, "brother?"

An extremely high pitched squeal echoed throughout the Uchiha house hold causing Mikoto to drop, and break, yet another coffee cup.

With a sigh she exclaimed, "Dammit Itachi! When will you grow up?"

Back in the room Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers. He kept trying to back away, but it was a slow going process since he kept tripping over everything. His brother kept coming closer and he knew he had to get out, but there was no simple escape route. He was about to scream for help when he heard some giggles come from the closet. Wait, _giggles_?

Itachi stopped in his path and let out a sigh, putting his face in his hands.

"Seriously Deidara? I go through the trouble of wearing this itchy pink lace _thong_, and you totally ruin it because you couldn't hold your laughter in for a few more seconds. Goodness gracious, what have I been teaching you all this time?"

A still giggling Deidara appeared from under the bed, holding a camera. "I'm sorry hun, but his face! There is nothing funnier than that shit man!" By this time he was full out laughing, rolling around on the floor. Itachi simply rolled his eyes and made a move to take off the lace, which registered in Sasuke's mind as he would be naked.

Without thinking twice about the fact that Deidara still had the camera going, and the clip could be edited, he launched himself at Itachi in an attempt to save himself from blindness.

"Itachi no!" He realized his mistake, but it was too late. He stood awkwardly for a moment, thrown over the bent over Itachi before he backed away slowly. He ran out of the room yelling, "Damn you Itachi! I'll make you pay for all this one day!"

Needless to say the poor child didn't sleep well that night.

**(I am a page break. Kiss me you fool!)**

**Dawn (a.k.a. me): Hey! Welcome to the end of chapter three, 'Enter Uzumaki Naruto!'. **

**Sasuke: Hi.**

**Dawn: Dude, be happier…**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Dawn: …okay then…so I forget to answer last chapter this question I was asked!**

**Sasuke: It was, "OKay, I don't get the little prologue note thing - did he actually send that all ready, or is it like forshadowing?" asked by the lovely reviewer 1Aryana.**

**Dawn: …well it's not like it's a story of my life, I'm just the author…Sasuke get this one!**

**Sasuke: -sigh- You are so irresponsible, thought it is my life…So to answer the question, I have yet to give that note to Naruto…I feel like after everything we have been through that you have yet to read it would just make things worse. It was simply to show how I feel and it is a bit of foreshadowing.**

**Dawn: So deep…-tears-…anyway, if you have any more questions just leave it in your comments or send me a PM! I will answer at least one question at the end of every chapter. Review and follow! Bye :D**

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

**Edit 1 Feb. 16****th****: Hey I forgot to give credit to Hitoko-Sama for they inspired the idea with Itachi and his sexy panties xD if any of you have suggestions for what I should make Itachi do leave it in your comments or send me a PM and I will try to incorporate it in the story ^~^ BTW in case any of you cared to know I'm already two and a half pages into chapter four so hopefully that will be out sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omigosh people! I'm back! :D *crickets chirping* okay then…so I made this faster! I actually had it done three days after I posted three, I stayed up till 2 every day to finish, but editing took me and my awesome beta a while :/ But it's finally up so enjoy!**

**Warnings: Cussing, minor yaoi suggestions, teens crazy minds xD**

**Disclaimer: I'm creating a master plan which will give me all the rights. Sadly it's far from complete so I don't own them yet :/**

**Special thanks go out to my beta Nonumaru for being a life saver! Please go take a look at her stories ^~^ Also, I forgot to thank NavyBlueWings for advertising my story on one of hers. I absolutely love all her stories, and if you have yet to see them you should definitely go and check them out! Also, the page break idea originally belongs to Rizember! Go check out her stories!**

**Final note: I really want to be able to become a more active author so I need your help! If you guys have friends on FFN tell them to read my story! Advertise them for me on yours if you write stories and I promise to dedicate my chapters to you and return the favor! Please do it for me! Also, im trying to write a one shot but I can't get ideas that seem fun Dx if any of you have a one shot suggestion, whether it be just fluff or yaoi tell me and ill dedicate and give credit to you! Thanks!**

**Words: 4,780**

**Getting Close To Blondie**

Wednesday of the second week of school wouldn't be starting for another half hour or so. Sasuke had just arrived on his bus and had decided to go straight to his first class to read before the bell rang. He had started talking to people, but he still didn't feel a close enough bond yet to spend all moments with them.

As he walked towards the classroom he heard someone call his name. Looking up, he spotted a head of blond hair approaching.

"Hey!" Naruto called from just a few steps away. He was wearing a red-orange shirt with an intricate spiral design on it. His jeans, which hung loosely on his hips, were dragging on the back. He looked cool, and it made Sasuke rethink his own choice of clothes which consisted of a BOTDF t-shirt, in addition to checkered black and grey skinny jeans. _'Maybe I shouldn't worry too much about my looks and focus on the friendly…'_

He was brought back from his thoughts when the hyper active teen in front of him asked him a question. "Huh what? Sorry I didn't catch that."

With a roll of his eyes Naruto repeated, "I was asking if you were ready for the next step in our project today?"

The raven opened his mouth to answer, but before he could someone from the blonde's group called him.

"Hey Naruto! You have gotta hear this shit man! I swear you don't hear stories like this every day!"

"Going!" He turned back to Sasuke. "See you in seventh, peace!" With a final smile he jogged back to his group leaving Sasuke to stand in his place staring at his retreating back. Eventually the pale teen turned back towards his destination not even noticing the small tug at his heart for having been ignored.

**(I am a Sasuke page break. Chidori!)**

Seventh period was about over. Mura, Naruto, and Sasuke were cleaning their work space, since they had just started to bring their creation to life. Each was easily going through their tasks since it had become routine. Mura would take care of filing away the paperwork and shutting down the computer, while Naruto and Sasuke put away their materials and returned any tools they might have been using. They were halfway done with the task when the blond broke through the silence.

"Hey Sasuke," making sure he had the raven's attention he continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my group at lunch tomorrow…" The pale teen was a bit shocked, but he hid it easily. Even though he couldn't recognize the feeling, he was happy that he had been invited. At the same time he wasn't sure he was very comfortable sitting with people that he didn't really know. After a short internal debate he finally made up his mind and answered.

"Um, I had told someone I would go to the library with them during lunch for this week to work on a project,"-the blonds face fell slightly-"but I guess I can for the first fifteen to twenty minutes. They do give us an hour for lunch after all." Naruto gave him one of his brilliant signature smiles.

"Ok then great! So where do you suggest we meet up after fifth period?" At this point they were finally done and returning to their place to gather their things before the bell rang.

After a slight pause in thought, Sasuke replied, "Would the picnic tables on the right side be fine? I'm not sure where you sit, but if you want-"

"No that's perfect! I pass by there on my way to meet my group anyway." Three loud chimes cut through their conversation signaling the end of class. Everyone started to file out of the room with the two teens following at the back so they could have time to finish their conversation. Once they got out of the class, after waving at Mura who left before them, Naruto continued, "So I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah…tomorrow." At that exact moment that moment someone passed by and grabbed the blonde's arm before pulling him away, laughing at the blonds shocked face. With a last grin and final wave the blue-eyed boy disappeared around the corner along with the group that seemed to have gathered around him.

Sasuke just kept on staring at the last place he had seen the boy. That is until he heard someone call out his name. Turning to look in the direction he thought it had come from he spotted his brother coming his way. Sasuke walked in that direction to meet his brother half way.

"Hey Sas! 'Sup bro? You look a bit dazed." Despite the fact that Itachi made his little brother's life a living hell, he also cared deeply for him. He had noticed that the raven had not been his usual happy self for what he could say were at least two years now, so it came as a small shock when he saw some form of expression coming from the younger's eyes. He noticed Sasuke had turned to look to some spot in the distance, but he didn't pick up on anything in particular. His attention was drawn back to his brother when he spoke.

"Nothing," finally turning to look back at Itachi, he gave his older brother a grin that once again lacked emotion, but seemed real nonetheless. "I just think that my chances of outdoing you this year just went up."

The older raven smirked as he looked back up and straight ahead of him, stopping near the door he knew his brother would be going into to get to his last class of the day. He could always get out of punishment for being late anyway, something his brother had yet to learn how to achieve.

The younger raven had seen the smirk, and knew what his brother was thinking; that it just wouldn't happen.

With a smirk of his own he replied, "Don't get to so comfortable thinking that your position is assured Itachi. You never know what I have up my sleeve." With those final words he gave one last look to his brother, walking into the building.

The older raven's gaze followed the back of his retreating brother. _'There truly is something different about him already…but who am I supposed to thank?'_

**(I am a Barbie page break. See my pretty hair. *fwah*)**

"Hey, you remembered that we would be going to the library right? We don't have much of the report left to go, just to finish the conclusion add our references and get a picture or two. However, it is due tomorrow when we walk into the class room and I don't plan on getting a bad grade or doing the work on my own." It was now Thursday, and Sasuke was sitting with Gaara in fifth period. He had been thinking all day about how he was going to spend a part of his lunch today.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I forgot to tell you, but I agreed to spend the first twenty minutes of lunch with someone today." Sasuke looked over to his friend to see his reaction.

With a sigh the red head replied, "Dude, report is due tomorrow. As in we only have like this last two to three hours to work on it since I won't be at school tomorrow.

"I know, but in this way I can meet more people and I will take this as a chance to start spreading the word about that event Neji is working on. It's good for us, plus we don't have much to finish on that report." The bell rang and the two grabbed their things heading out of the classroom.

"I guess that's true…Okay then, but only twenty minutes." Both teens started to descend the stairs from the second floor. "So, who are you going with anyway?"

"You know the blond, Naruto? We are teamed up to work on that project in Kurenai Sensei's class. He invited me to eat lunch with him and his friends today."

"That's nice I guess." Gaara smirked. "He is probably taking pity on you." The raven playfully shoved his friend into a wall for his comment.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." They walked out of the building into the crowded school patio. Sasuke began to scan the crowd for his blue-eyed friend? Acquaintance? Teammate? He spotted him leaning on the wall by the cafeteria doors. "Well man I gotta go, see you in a few."

"Okay later. Only twenty minutes remember," Gaara said waving. He walked of in the direction of the table they usually sat at while the Raven made his way through the crowd to Naruto. When he was only a few steps away, the blond caught sight of him.

"Hey Sasuke! You gonna buy a lunch or do you already have one?" He opened a door for the both of them, signaling for Sasuke to go first.

"I gotta buy one."

"Okay cool. I'll go with you 'cus I need one too. Afterwards I'll take you to my table to introduce you to my friends, sound good?"

"Yeah that's fine. Is it okay if we go to the pizza line?" the Raven asked, pointing in the general direction. It was known to be the fastest line, and he was starved.

"No problem, it's my favorite anyway. Lead the way!" Naruto replied with his usual smile.

Both teens made it to the line quickly, getting their trays and choosing the pizza they wanted. Naruto got cheese pizza, with chocolate milk and an apple. Sasuke got Hawaiian pizza, white milk, and mandarin oranges. They both paid for their meals, then proceeded to the blonde's table said blond leading the way.

The table they were headed to seemed hectic. Every one of the teens was either laughing or telling some story in an animated fashion, arms flailing wildly to demonstrate what they were talking about. Food was being exchanged and shared, phones were being passed around to show funny pictures or conversations that different people had had. All in all it was chaos, but it also seemed fun. Naruto picked an empty spot in the middle and motioned for his companion to sit next to him. Then he proceeded to try to get the attention of everyone.

"Hey you guys! Dude, people listen up!" Slowly but surely it became calm, something the Raven didn't think would actually happen. Once the blond was satisfied that all eyes were on him, he spoke up again. "I'd like you guys to meet Sasuke. He's on my team in seventh period." A chorus of 'Hi', 'Yo!', and 'Hey man' were heard. The blue-eyed boy continued once those stopped. "He's gonna be with us for twenty minutes today so try not to creep him out okay?" He turned to the pale teen. "Sasuke, you wanna say anything?"

Without much thought, he said the first thing that came to mind, "This table seems so fucking hyper." The peace that had been created was destroyed as everyone began to laugh, one guy with brown hair and canine like qualities even fell onto the floor from laughter. The Raven just gave a grin thankful that his comment wasn't taken negatively.

After a minute or so, the guy who had fallen to floor spoke up. "Dude! Sasuke was it? You ain't seen nothing yet! Fuck, this one time-"

A girl with two buns who looked Japanese and was wearing a shirt styled like a kimono smacked him upside the head. "Kiba you idiot! Naruto just told you to calm the fuck down before we scare our guest!"

The boy newly identified as Kiba started laughing again, rubbing his head were the girl had hit him. Turning to her he said, "Damn Tenten, chill! I just figured he should know what he's getting himself into!" Turning back to Sasuke he added, "Welcome to the psycho's table dude. I wish you the best of luck!" This time Tenten and a girl he recognized as Sakura, who had pink hair and was wearing a flowing pink shirt, smacked the brown haired boy.

Laughter rang around the table at his misery and pain. Naruto was grinning like an idiot at his foolish friend. Turning to Sasuke he commented, "He never learns when to keep his mouth shut." He turned to his friends once again. "You guys, he still doesn't know who everyone is. Common Sakura leave Kiba alone. He's probably gonna look like he was rapes tomorrow anyway with all the bruises. Okay, so who goes first for introductions?"

A girl with dark purple hair and the same pale eyes as Neji said, "Um…I'll go. My n-names Hinata. It s-seems I'm f-famous among our g-group 'cus I'm r-really g-good at telling fortunes and g-guessing the f-future apperently. I think y-you know my c-cousin Neji so yea…I'll also introduce t-those other three. The o-one with the b-buns is Tenten, p-pink hair is Sakura a.k.a. bubble gum head-"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled out indignantly. She was promptly ignored as Hinata continued after a giggle.

"-and the g-guy, or mutt, in between t-the two is K-kiba."

Kiba sputtered. "Mutt?! But I thought you loved me!" Another round of laughter passed throughout the table.

Another guy with a spiky ponytail and clothes that could put him in the punk rock category decided to put in his own comment. "Dude, just because she gave you a bag of your favorite brand of dog treats doesn't mean she's in love with you. Many people feed homeless dogs."

"Wow dude, burn! You so walked right into that one!" a boy that was sitting on the other side of Naruto said. He had black hair and skin paler than the Uchiha, a surprising feat it the more Sasuke thought about it. He was wearing a black belly shirt, and some tight skinny jeans. It was obvious that he was gay.

"The o-one with the ponytail is S-shikamaru, a-and the p-pale one is S-sai," Hinata commented from beside the anti-social teen. He took in the information and nodded as a sign of acknowledgment that he had heard her. "There are a f-few other p-people you might w-want to meet, but they either h-had to go meet u-up with other people, t-they were going to b-be in tutoring, or t-they had to go to the l-library."

"Oh I- shit the library! Dang I forgot!" he checked his phone, seeing that he was in fact already five minutes late. Turning to Naruto who had been sucked into a conversation of his own he said, "Hey I gotta go, I'm already late."

The blond looked over at him noticing that he had barely touched his food. "But you haven't even eaten yet. Aren't you hungry?"

The raven looked at his tray. "Nah, not really I'm fine…you can have it if you want it. See you in class, bye." Without waiting for an answer he quickly gathered his things and running off in the general direction of the library. The blue-eyed teen stared at his retreating back, and as he exited the cafeteria. He didn't realize he was still looking at the general direction until he was nudged by a certain purple-haired girl.

"Naruto, you said he was your friend right?" The blond turned back to her and nodded.

"Do you think he'll actually become a part of the group? He seems to be very anti-social."

"Yeah he will. I have this feeling that you two will be _very_ good friends…"

**(I'm a Deidara Page Break! Let's blow this shit up un! *BOOM*)**

Sasuke rushed into the library, a panting mess, trying to pull out his student ID so they could sign him in. He was supposed to have met with Gaara ten minutes ago and he was sure the red head was not going to be very happy.

After signing in he walked directly to the computer section scanning the top for his friend's shade of fiery red. Surprisingly the Raven caught sight of it rather quickly. He could tell even from the distance that his friend was not in the best of moods. Hastily he made his way to the red head and promptly set his things down.

Tapping on the keyboard impatiently Gaara spoke up. "Where were you? We were supposed to meet here ten minutes ago. Ten."

"I lost track of time, but it shouldn't matter; we still have enough time to finish."

The angry teen whirled his chair around to face Sasuke. It was clear he wasn't in the mood to listen to reason. "That is not the _point_. Since when do you care more about other people than school! Yes, we may be trying to get the school title, but for that you also have to keep up your grades. You aren't to spend your time flaunting around with some blond _dobe_." The last word was spit out venomously, but the pale teen realized what the read head was getting at. In his own angry way anyway.

Naruto was already affecting his way of being. After spending that time, regardless of how short it was, with the teen's friends he had felt normal, welcome, and open to others. Maybe he hadn't spoken much or been an active participant, but that was normal since he was actually extremely shy anyway. For fuck's sake it had only been about two weeks since he started to talk to the blond too! _'Dang! If this continues as is and I manage to befriend him I might actually be able to get better! I might even be able to find myself a girl I will love! Oh my gosh the endless possibilities!' _

A smack upside the head brought him back from his thoughts. "Sasuke, just forget it. Help me finish the damn paper so we can leave. The librarian keeps giving me the evil eye." Looking up said teen realized that sure enough, the long black haired adult manning the checkout desk was giving them a look much similar to that of a snake eyeing its prey.

"You got it. I think he's the creepy eye rape guy Itachi told me about last week too…"

**(I'm a cheap hooker Page Break. Only fifteen an hour, employed by PshhAnonymous.)**

Seventh period had just started and team seven was getting their work area prepared. Their supplies were laid out in front of them, and the computer was on standby, ready for use at any second, but their young Sensei was nowhere to be found and she hadn't taken out the tools yet. This brought them to their current predicament. Mura was brushing her hair restlessly, Sasuke reading a book of course, and Naruto was drawing. It wasn't like they could work on anything else. At least they didn't want to.

Finally when the noise of the room coming from all the other unsupervised teens became too much, the Raven put down his book with a frustrated sigh. "Dammit! Why don't people just shut the fuck up," he muttered under his breath massaging his temples. Naruto took notice of him teammate's actions and looked up from his drawing.

"Are you okay?"

Startled at the question, the frustrated teen looked up to see the blond looking curiously at him. "Yeah I'm fine," he quickly responded.

Nodding and muttering an, 'Okay' the blue-eyed boy turned back to his art. Curious to see what he was drawing Sasuke moved his chair closer and peered over the teen's shoulder. What he saw shocked him. He never would've imagined that the hyper active boy had enough patience to intricately draw the patterns that filled the once blank page.

The middle of the page had the blonde's name printed in block letters. Lines of different lengths came from the name making it look as if it could explode. Music notes as well as symbols decorated part of the page, fading into different dots that slowly morphed into shadows of people as the pattern stretched on. On the opposite corner there seemed to be a small poem written in a beautiful cursive that flowed perfectly. Colors were woven into the sharpie designs here and there, only serving to enhance everything that was already there.

"Wow…" Sasuke breathed out still stunned by the perfection of everything. The blond looked up at the Raven so quickly, having been unaware that anyone was watching, his blond hair whipped the other boy in the face from their close proximity. For a second they both held a shocked expression. Their faces were only centimeters from the each other until they realized what was happening. Clearing his throat, the Raven turned away, sitting back down in his chair. The blond decided trying to create a conversation would be the best way to clear the awkwardness from the air.

"Um…so," the Uchiha turned his attention back to the speaking Uzumaki, "do you like it?"

"Yeah!" the Raven answered immediately. "It's incredible! I really like the silhouettes of people."

Naruto smiled bashfully at the compliment, averting his eyes for a moment before looking back up. Sasuke had leaned forward again to get a better look at the doodles. The Uchiha was looking at it with a face that showed pure fascination.

"Don't you draw?" the blond asked. He successfully drew the other teen's attention back to himself.

"No, not really. I mean I guess I can, but the things I do always suck at the end; I never like it. But you are really good!"

"Ha, thanks." Both boys entered a peaceful silence in which the Raven went back to looking and the blond watched the different expressions going through the other teens face. This went on for a while until they noticed the noise level in the room go down considerably to a barely audible murmur. Both teens looked up in time to see their teacher walk towards her desk. She set down something before coming back to stand at the front of the room.

"Okay, thank you for _sort of_ maintaining the peace while I was gone. I had some personal business to tend to. I probably won't be here tomorrow so I wanted to make sure you are set to continue without me." The rest of the class consisted of people continuing to build, while others argued over designs. By the end of class, the drawing was left forgotten in the room as the two teens walked out.

**(I'm a Grinch Page Break. I killed Santa.)**

Sasuke pulled his house keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. Stepping into his house he set his backpack down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. His mom, who was seated at the table working on her laptop, looked up as he passed by.

"How was your day? Do you like high school now?"

"Yeah, it was okay. Some classes are harder than I thought they would be, but all in all it's fine." He pulled a glass out of the cabinet, pouring some chilled orange juice into it.

"That's good," Mikoto replied returning her eyes to her work. "If you have any homework tonight, you might want to get that done before you do anything else."

The younger Uchiha took a sip. "Yeah I was planning on doing that. I'll be up in my room if you need me." With those final words the boy drained his glass and got his backpack before heading up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he made his way past Itachi's room to get to his own. Before he could actually walk into his room, he heard his name being called from his older brother's open door. He set down his backpack, walking back a few steps to peeking into the trashed man cave.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second. Give me your opinion on these pictures I took. I would have to say they look really provocative and would sell well with the fan girls, but I want to see an outsiders view on this," the prankster said motioning his younger brother over.

Looking up at the heavens and giving one quick prayer for his safety, Sasuke made his way to his brother's desk, leaning over his shoulder to get a good view of the computer screen.

On the monitor there was a close up picture of Naruto and him staring into each other's eyes as if they were passionate lovers. He was looking down at the blonde's faces only centimeters from each other, mouths parted as if they were moments from initiating a heated kiss. The Raven's face showed an expression of clear and obvious shock. He knew his brother was crazy and hated him, but he didn't think he stalked him just waiting for the perfect moment to take incriminating pictures of him. With as guy nonetheless!

"So judging from your reaction, these pictures will sell just fine huh," the older of the two stated amusedly with a smirk toying on his lips. Apparently he had decided that he needed to make things worse for Sasuke since he kept clicking on the 'next' button revealing just how many incriminating pictures he had gotten over the two weeks, every single one with the blond.

"Itachi," the younger of the two stated calmly. "What the fuck is this?"

"Oh, you know little brother, we all have to find ways to make a living. Hence the president of the 'Yaoi Fan Club' asked me to get some good shots. It just so happens that a 'Yaoi Fan Club' member saw you with the blond and told their president to get some pictures of you two. So thus we end here," he said with a sweeping motion of his hand leading to the screen.

"DAMMIT ITACHI YOU ARE NOT GOING TO _SELL_ THESE AND SPREAD THEM ALL OVER THE SCHOOL! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN _STALKING_ ME?!" The younger raven spat out breathing heavily in anger, and because he had just screamed his lungs out.

"Oh please, stalk you? Noooo. Deidara got them."

Sasuke face palmed. "Not what I meant you fucking idiot. I swear you better not be spreading this shit around or I swear I will tell Sasori that you have a brother complex and have been cheating on him." This time it was Itachi's turn to be shocked.

"How did you know about that?"

The younger Raven smirked, "I have my ways."

With a sigh, the prankster turned back to his computer. "Very well then. Admittedly I am proud little brother. I have taught you well. Now skedaddle to your little play room for your older brother must do something that you are too young to see." Needless to say it only took that sentence to send the younger running to the protection of his room.

Once in the confines of his room, Sasuke set his backpack down by his desk and got himself a pair of sweat pants to change into. He sat at his computer, finishing his homework. Then he laid on his bed to watch TV for a while. After an hour he got bored and decided to write in his journal _'not diary!'_ a bit since he hadn't for a few days.

Taking it out from its current hiding spot under his mattress he got a pen and opened to the next blank page. Following the same steps as always he wrote the date and skipped a few lined before he began.

_It's been a few days since I've written in here, but I just don't feel there is really anything worth writing…though I think I have made a new friend. His name is Naruto. He's in my seventh period class and we are on the same team. He invited me to go eat lunch with him today and I got to meet some of his friends. All in all I thought it was fun. He's actually helping me be more social. Ever since I met him I do find it a bit easier to open up. With him I feel like finding the love of my life will not be such a daunting task. I wonder what kind of girl I will fall in love with? Will they be blond the color of the sun? Have brilliant blue eyes? Maybe they will love to talk and be very social and kind…well anyway, I'm actually happy._

With those last words, the Uchiha got up to take a shower after leaving the journal under his mattress once again. Unknown to him, he was already starting to fall for the blond…

**(I'm an ending Page Break. It makes everything so much more depressing v_v)**

**Dawn: Welcome to the end of yet another chapter! It was a long grueling fight...but with the help of our two guests today I finally did it! Please welcome my beta Nonumaru and Itachi!**

**Nonumaru: It's nice to be here with these two wonderful people. Well... maybe only one wonderful person. The other one, wink, wink, nudge, nudge is a cheater.**

**Dawn: Haha wow. Obviously some passionate feelings going on. So Itachi, anything to say before we start?**

**Itachi: People! Don't forget to hit me up with your sexy passio-!**

**Dawn: never mind...so Nonu, how do you like the story thus far?**

**Nonumaru: It gets more interesting as it goes on in my opinion. First a marshmallow explodes in a fridge, Sasuke meets the blond that changes him forever and we find out the Itachi is cheat-**

**Itachi: Hey! **

**Nonumaru: Is it true that you were dating Sasori? How much of a player are you exactly?**

**Dawn: Yeah 'tachi, not cool man. Both Deidara and Sasori?! **

**Itachi: Huh? I swear you guys got it all wrong...I mean Sasori is my boyfriend, so I have nothing to do with Deidara! But still don't ask them!**

**Dawn: yeah, totally not a cheater *rolls eyes***

**Itachi: Come on bro! It's not like I take porn pictures of them or anything!**

***Nonumaru and Dawn blink owlishly***

**Nonumaru: Okay we are tooootaly ending this conversation.**

**Dawn: Yeah it's getting a little to freaky...**

**Itachi: You guys aren't telling them are you?**

***Dawn looks away whistling while editing a scene with Itachi Deidara and Sasori in it* not telling...not telling at all...**

**Itachi: ugh, you suck.**

**Dawn: Anyway, review and join the dark side! :D If you want to be in the end of the chapter chat and ask a question leave it in your comments or send a PM. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

A certain dark haired girl opened up her purple laptop, and sat down on her purple picnic blanket. She opened up Word and drummed the keyboard for a second. When it seemed she had finally come to a decision, she began to type.

_'Humans of the 21st century, my name is Amber. My purpose in coming here today was to inform you about a little behind the scenes action. This chapter shall be part of a three chapter installment which shall explain multiple things. I know it's taken my dear Dawn two months to update but isn't two month good for three chapters? Not to worry, the sasunarusasu lovin shall continue, I assure it. Plus, all three chapters are being posted at the same time so you have more to read and less time to wait. Now I know Dawn is the author. Well I'm her alter ego and since she is tired I took over. Also, she wanted me to apologize to you guys for taking so long. School got terribly hard so neither of us could've managed with the updating...but summer break just started so expect more! Also, on the end of the third chapter of this installment there is a very important authors not!'_

She paused for a second, letting her fingers linger just above the keys. In that moment another girl, slightly taller than her, walked up. "Hey Amber." Said girl turned to the newcomer.

"Oh, Emma! Sup?"

"Just thought you should know their meeting is about to start." When she finished her sentence, Emma took the last sip of her tea and sat.

"Thanks for telling me! I better get started on the intro!" Clearing her throat, the obnoxious Amber began to speak loudly towards an unknowing crowd.

"Welcome to chapter five! A special, behind the scenes edition were I, Amber the Great-"

"More like Amber the Idiot," commented Emma, who turned out to be another 'reporter'.

Amber continued oblivious to the fact. "-and my good friend, The Epic Princess Emma, will provide you with a full unedited chapter about Sasuke's 'Destroy Itachi' plans! We have received special permission to attend their meetings and follow members of the group so we could write a full report for the audience! We will include the meetings, small interviews with some members, their free time activities, even some action against Itachi's team!"

"Um Amber, I know I told you that you could be here, but could you please just shut the fuck up and sit? I'm trying to start the meeting, I mean come on!" an annoyed Sasuke exclaimed.

Emma shook her head disapprovingly. She said, "Yeah, shut the fuck up idiot."

"Hey I thought you were on my side!" Amber exclaimed. She pouted for a second before turning back to Sasuke and smiling sheepishly, sitting back down in her designated spot. "Continue!" she exclaimed waving her hand dismissively.

Letting out a large sigh and rubbing his temples Sasuke cleared his throat. "Okay, today is Friday and school ended thirty minutes ago. Let me review the basics. We currently have 53 members including officers, we still need a name, Gaara and Neji will quickly brief us on their plans, and we will brain storm on a plan against Kakashi. Later tonight we will have the party Neji has planned to basically advertise us. The whole school has been invited. Since this is something that will happen in just a few hours I will let Neji take over, and he can follow up by brief us on his other plans." Sasuke stepped down from the tree trunk, which had become their plat form, and Neji climbed on.

Amber pulled out a small voice recorder and hit the 'record' button. She put it to her lips and whispered, "Neji has been assigned to organize the party because it was easiest to get parental permission for him, and his house is big enough to hold all the people easily. Since his father works for an advertising company he is able to fix all that up for free as well making things easier. This is him briefing us on the party." She looked up to find Neji was slightly glaring at her and everyone else was looking at her curiously. So apparently she had been louder than she thought.

Emma took the recorder from her stating, "This is confiscated for now. Hehe sorry proceed Neji."

Amber 'humphed' quietly and crossed her arms.

"As you have all heard I am in charge of tonight's party. The main objective is for us to spread the word of our organization. Sasuke should be the main focus. We all know that Itachi is called king of the school because he has the freedom to do as he pleases, and is basically up to par with the principle on power. We think that by becoming popular with the students first we can work our way up with them to support us. That's why during the party we will spread word about Sasuke's greatness, pass out the flyers I made, and sign up as many girls as we can into the Sasuke fan club got it?" All the people seated around him on the grass nodded.

Seated to the side on a blanket, Sasuke grumbled under his breath. He really needed to get a person to get better meeting places.

On the other side Amber was diligently taking notes while Emma worked on using what they had to start writing chapter five. Amber raised her hand waiting for Neji to acknowledge her. Once he did she asked, "I had heard from some students that the party was basically going to be like a huge bonfire. Is that true?"

"Yes. We will start like any other party; music, drinks, the occasional stupid game. We will follow that with a bonfire and basically make like a late night picnic were you can chill with friends. We plan to take advantage of the setting to have the main hotties of our group, both girls and boys, to go around and talk to people. Basically if you were one of the selected people you will play the part of a host with Sasuke as the main one of course." Murmurs started going around as people wondered who had been chosen for this particular event. Neji noticed this and continued. "I will name the people now and state why they were one of the chosen.

"We will begin with the guys. Gaara was chosen because his punk attitude and kanji tattoo is found very attractive by the girls." Amber and Emma let out a girly squeal while each squishing a chibi plushy of Gaara which they had pulled out of no were. Neji raised an eyebrow at them while Gaara smirked which made Amber go wild. Yeah, he still had it.

Neji shook his head and continued, "Next is me because girls and boys alike fall for my manners and respectful awesomeness." Another squeal was heard by the audience. Amber was holding a chibi Neji plushy which Emma took back and put away in her bag. Turning to Sasuke, who was still pondering who would be the best person for planning the meetings, Neji exclaimed, "Shut her up! Even better, why didn't you just let Dawn come instead of Amber?! I mean Emma is controlled, but we all know how crazy Amber is!"

Emma covered Amber's mouth to stop the obnoxious retort that was sure to come.

Snapping out of his trance Sasuke answered, "Amber forced Dawn to recess of her mind and took over. Not really my fault. I didn't have a choice." He shrugged and went back to contemplating.

Neji decided ignoring all the following squeals would be the best idea.

"Ok next is Yoh. I wrote to him knowing that he works for 'High School Debut' and he agreed to come and stay for the rest of the story. He's really hot, and has a great fashion sense admired by everyone.

"Kankuro was also one of the chosen candidates. I convinced him to take of all the face paint and funny kitty hat for the party. We all know how sexy he is.

"Another invited person is Zero from 'Vampire Knight'. He was on break and was going into withdrawal from lack of people fawning over him. He too agreed to stay the rest of the story. And we all know why he was chosen.

"Utakata was also invited. Not many of you might remember him; he decided to be home schooled, but has agreed to come back for the year if it proves to be interesting. Also we owe him a year's supply of bubbles. His talent is his sexy choice of clothes. He's also extremely kind hearted so we can hopefully score more points with him.

"And last but not least in the boys list is Usui, another guest coming from 'Maid Sama!' His gig with them is over so he can stay as long as we need him. He's hot, nice, and has a great sense of humor if you ask me. That's it for boys. Any questions or comments?"

He looked around noticing how Ambers hand was up. Emma was distracted on YouTube (how she even got Wi-Fi no one knows) and it didn't look like she would be of any help this time. His eyebrow twitched. "Anyone?" The hand waved around. "Anyone at all?"

Edward Cullen stood up raising his hand. "I put in my application! Why wasn't I chosen?!" he all but whined.

Neji felt just about ready to explode. He was going to kill the person who had leaked the information out to Forks. "We did not need a depressed looking sparkling vampire. I'm _sooo_ sorry Nerdwad Sullen, maybe next time." Edward looked like he was about to go on rampage.

Out of nowhere Jane from the Voltory appeared and uttered one word. "Pain." Edward collapsed to his knees and was carried away by a maniacally laughing Jane. The rest of the anime characters sweat dropped at the scene that had just been displayed before them.

Neji looked back to the front and saw a hand still waving around frantically almost as if the owner hadn't noticed what had just occurred. Letting out a sigh he pointed at Amber, who took it as her queue to speak.

"I really do approve with your choice of guys." Emma nodded agreeing. "They are all hot and sweet. Who chose them? Do you plan to have them hanging around until the end of this story or only for the party? And if for the whole story why did you only stick them in now?" Yeah, Amber was going to ask about everything.

Taking a deep breath Neji answered all the questions at once, "Dawn along with rest of our committee, they should stick around they said they would, and because Dawn never thinks things through and everything is jumbled up. Does that answer everything?"

"Yep!" all that new information was jotted down in her journal followed by a quickly scribbled side note saying 'scare Dawn into planning ahead for the next chapters.' Hopefully it would work.

"Ok then, I will now list the girls. They too were chosen by Dawn and the committee," Neji added when he saw Ambers hand go up. It quickly went back down as she wrote down more things. Emma continued to play on the computer.

"We will begin with Temari. She has really good body structure and her hair style as well as clothes is loved by the people. Just if you happen to be nearby please keep an eye on her anger issues." Shortly following that sentence a string of curses was heard from the back were Kankuro and Zero were trying to hold Temari back.

"Okay then point proven…anyway, next is Karin. We all hate her, I know, but her skimpy slutty clothes can score a lot with the guys." All the guys were having a really hard time trying to hold the two girls back while glaring at Neji at the same time. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"The next two chose to come together from the set of 'Nana'. Please welcome both Nanas'. One was chosen for her attractive punk rock clothes, and the other for her sweet adorableness. They plan to stay, and will be going around together.

"Another invitee is Misa Amane from 'Death Note'. You should all know why she was chosen. I mean come on, who hasn't read 'Death Note'? She can stay as long as no other gig comes up.

"Guren was also chosen. Yes, she _is_ one of the older students, but she's a good friend and extremely popular. Also she has agreed to give away some of her crystals in the form of Sasuke's head so that's helpful.

"I think that's it for the girls, not as may were as eager as the boys. Why? I do not want to know. Any questions or comments?" Surprisingly enough Amber sat still, though it might have been due to the fact that Emma was holding her pen threateningly in her hand. Still she didn't fail to surprise everyone for a chibi doll of all afore mentioned guys and girls were placed all around the two girls.

Towards the side Guren raised her hand, speaking when Neji nodded at her. "I have up to 150 crystals that I can donate for you darling, is that fine?"

Neji smiled at her sweetly and responded, "Yeah that works thanks." He looked down at Sasuke who was finally paying attention. "I think that's all I had to say, you're up boss."

Sluggishly Sasuke stood dragging his feet over to the uneven stump. It really was annoying him.

"Okay, I want to thank all of you who have agreed to do this; it really means a lot." He stated, though he didn't look like he was actually thankful. It might have been Amber's annoying comments that put him in a bad mood. Yeah, that seemed likely.

"So everyone is aware of how things will work later then right?" Everyone in the crowd nodded. "Good. It is of utter most importance that no one brings a bad name to us. Which reminds me, does anyone have any suggestions for an organization name?" No one raised their hands. In the background crickets began to chirp making Sasuke facepalm. "Okay then…Amber, Emma, you're in charge of that.

"Next, is there anyone who would be interested in planning meetings? This way we don't have to crown into the janitors closet anymore." A lone hand belonging to Sora, the youngest out of them all because he skipped a grade, was raised. Sasuke nodded as acknowledgement and said, "Okay, I'll leave it to you then." The young boy nodded back, and the meeting resumed its main focus.

"Okay, next Gaara will talk to us about the rumors he plans on using to bring Itachi down. Now we all know Itachi is very much capable of making anything work in his favor and he currently has more people on his side. These plans are quite well thought out, and require utter most precision. The most important ones currently are the rumors. If you don't it the story straight it all fails. Gaara, come on up." Sasuke stepped down from the trunk, and Gaara got on. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Like some of you already know I am the main point of contact. I am the one with the numbers of almost everyone who has a phone in this school, and I have a huge list of emails as well. If anyone needs to know anything or share information you tell me.

"Next, like Sasuke said our first attack will consist of a widely spread rumor. I will directly text all the biggest gossips in the school. I need all of you to do your part as well. Tell all the people you know any rumor we may give you. Tell them to spread the word. Post it on Facebook, Tweet it, make YouTube videos about it, blog it; anything that can catch the attention of others.

"The first rumor that we will be spreading about Itachi is that he's getting girls pregnant. We all know how much of a flirt he is so it's ninety percent assured that it will work. The reason this rumor was one of the chosen ones was that it can ruin his reputation with teachers, make it really hard for him to continue swooning girls into his arms, and it will cause internal conflict in his organization. Sources tell me that Itachi has gotten himself a boyfriend. If this rumor takes off and is widely believed his boyfriend is sure to cause a fit making us gain some time while he makes sure everything is good.

"This leads us to the second rumor we plan to spread, that Itachi is involved in a love triangle. This rumor is to be spread exactly when it seems the other rumor is dying down and he's getting back on his feet after the blow. Landing a second blow which will internally hit his organization will without a doubt help us get ahead. This should give us at the very least two weeks of leisure to get ahead, and get rid of the threat known as Kakashi.

"In the case that some of you aren't aware who Kakashi is here is a brief biography. He is a twenty eight year old teacher who teaches history. He is one hundred and eighty one centimeters tall. He weighs about sixty seven kilograms. Birth day is September fifteenth. He is fair skinned, but is always seen wearing a mask or scarf that cover most of his face. He has a scar running over his left eye. His hair is surprisingly greyish white and stands up in a funky manner. He is always spotted reading a book from the _Icha Icha Paradise_ series. Yes, it is the perverted series which brings us to the next thing, he is a **huge** pervert."

Gaara paused to let all the information sink in. Many gasps had been heard at the last revelation. People were discussing Kakashi up and down. Those who knew him already knew how dangerous and crazy that man was. They also knew that if they wanted to succeed with their plan he would definitely need to be taken down, especially if he was on Itachi's side.

Amber had been silently hanging on to every word. She was also obsessed with Kakashi, so she definitely wanted in with the plan to bring him down if only because she would get to see him. She raised her hand yet spoke without being acknowledged. "Just so you know I got a picture of him with his mask of. He has rippling abs and muscles so he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. He is one of the people that bothers to organize his sock drawer; I've seen it. His diet consist of mostly cereal his favorite being lucky charms. He always picks out the marshmallows and gives them to the cat he owns. The cats name is Sparkles." She smiled up at Gaara who was staring at her, mouth agape, like a lot of the other people who had heard her.

Neji, the first one to compose himself asked, "How do you know all this?"

Amber just smirked, "I have my sources." She pulled a nail filer out of some magical place and began to file her nails coolly.

Gaara cleared his throat, "Okay then…all that too I guess…Anyway, we had a few ideas to bring him down, but nothing that has been thought through or greatly thought about. One, we could take away his books and threaten to burn them. Sources tell me that someone has attempted that and it did work. Also, we could threaten to tell his boyfriend that he is cheating on him. If we have a respectable student tell his boyfriend he will definitely believe us so we know that could work.

"If any of you have any other ideas to bring down either Itachi or Kakashi please tell Sasuke, Neji, or myself. I have all your numbers so be on watch for a text from me to tell you when we start spreading the rumors okay? Sasuke I'm done stop pulling out the grass to make jewelry."

At the odd comment everyone turned to Sasuke. Sure enough he was wearing a little grass crown and had tied, weeds and flowers decorating his hands and neck. He quickly got rid of all the evidence starring impassively at all those looking at him, some mouth agape others eyebrows raised.

"What, can't a man look pretty?" giggles erupted around the group. Amber's reaction though was by far the most entertaining.

"Omigosh I knew you were gay! Now we get to see yaoi!" She turned to Emma and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you hear this Emma? We get to see the live action!" She started jumping up and down squealing with glee.

Meanwhile Sasuke was seething in his spot. The gloomy angry aura was spreading and scaring the few who were closest to him. He stood up, pushed Gaara, who fell comically, of the tree stub, and standing on it yelled, "I'M NOT GAY!"

His obvious anger got the silence he had been seeking from everyone except the ever idiotic Amber who was still giggling happily thinking about everything she would get to see. He shot a glance at Emma silently asking her to please shut Amber up.

Eventually silence was once again restored. Once that happened Sasuke cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Ok. So now all of you are up to date on the people we are inviting to help woo the school, and who we consider enemies. Remember to never let your guard down. All of my brother's friends will be trying to go undercover to get info on our organization. They will pretend they are your friend just to get behind the scenes and bring us down." He took a deep breath and accentuated every word in his next sentence. "DO. NOT. LET. IT. HAPPEN." A look around the crowd. "Understood?" the nods were unanimous. Not a single soul wanted to deal with his anger. They knew just how bad it could get.

"So are there any final questions to be asked before we end the meeting and make our way to prepare the party?"

Amber nudged Emma. "Hey hey! Should we ask anything else before we go interview people at the party? Because if we are done we need to hurry and go install our cameras. It's always nice to use our tech skills to uncover the cheaters!"

Emma, who had been texting with one hand, apple product illuminating her face in the evening, and tearing up grass with the other, looked up to acknowledge her little servant. She tapped her chin with the handheld device, a contemplative look on her face. With sudden determination she lifted her arm in a victory stand and said, "Of we go to catch the cheaters!" With a grin Amber rose and dusted herself of, Emma copying her actions.

"Well Sasuke, underlings, it seems we are off to start our own part set up at Neji's, if you know what I mean. Sasuke, we'll see you there! Be sure to have two or three of your people we can interview beforehand so we can get our report done 'kay?" Amber said all the while making direct eye contact with an apathetic Sasuke who wondered why she was making that authoritative face.

"Um yeah, just like agreed I'll have them." He gave her a last glace and turned to Emma who was still texting. "Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid okay Emma? We all know you are like her master or something, so if something bad goes down we blame you."

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I have got her I'm the palm of my hand to move as I want." As a demonstration she pulled out a voodoo doll of Amber and made her do the Harlem Shake.

"Hey! Stop!" Amber yelled pouting, unable to control her actions. Everyone starred in amusement as she did the worm, preformed two perfect cartwheels, and did a handstand which lasted thirty seconds. All the while a smirk graced the lips of her puppeteer, dear Emma.

"Point proven, ne?" Sasuke shook his head approvingly and sent them on their marry way with a spare key that Neji handed them. Emma, being the brilliant mind that she was, attached a finally microphone to Neji's jacket in their exchange. You could never be too sure when the secrets would be spilled.

Once the two fill in reporters left, the close of the meeting began.

What was a bit surprising though was that everyone stood and moved into a lined formation. The five officers, aside from Neji, Gaara, and of course Sasuke, stood at the beginning of each line as the leaders of the team behind them. The afore mentioned group of three stood before them with Sasuke center, and the other two placed at either side of him about a foot behind.

Sasuke stepped forward in front of the large group and began pacing back and forward. It was truly a militarized scene.

"You have been divided into groups as is because we believe you guys have the best skill for your given assignments." He stopped suddenly and turned sharply towards the unsuspecting teen nearest to himself. "Take your jobs very seriously." He continued his pacing and stopped once he reached his original place. "Understood?"

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," everyone chanted in unison.

"Good. Remember:

Group One-Chips

Group Two-Soda

Group Three-Decor

Group Four-Music/DJ

Group Five-Backup Help

All the hosts are to be let loose once these minor duties are completed. And to those of you whom I spoke to privately about the interviews, you know where to be and when. Now, GO!"

And with those final words every single person disappeared basically vanishing in a puff of smoke except for Sasuke, who stopped to pick up all his grass jewelry.

At a park near Neji's house a big white van was stationed. Its back doors opened and out stepped Amber. She took in the scene around her. Dozens of little kids were playing in the area. No parents were in sight. Perfect.

"Hey you guys! Do you any of you want candy? I have a lot of it just come over here!" Immediately tens upon tens of kids began to flock around her. She pulled a bag of candy out of the van and began passing it around.

Emma came up behind her and promptly smacked her on the head. "You idiot you seem like some creeper giving away drugs. Stop that and come see this. The weirdest thing happened after we left. Plus we gotta head to Neji's right _now. _Don't forget I can't stay the whole and will leave right after I help you set up all the equipment."

Amber pouted. "Fine." She threw the rest of the candy filled bag out to the kids and promptly shut the doors on the van. As Emma drove away she watched the video making a note to keep the part where Sasuke was gathering his 'jewelry' for blackmail.


	6. Chapter 6

An enormous white house stood at the top of a hill overlooking the city. Its Greek architecture with the tall pillars only served to make it look more majestic. The white marble stairs leading up the front door were crowded with an unimaginable amount of teens as they waited impatiently for the beginning of what promised to be a great party. Every person present had been the recipient of a mass text sent out by the dangerously gorgeous red head Gaara. The message informed them that the host of their party would be Sasuke Uchiha, the mysterious hottie, brother with Itachi Uchiha, and that it would be held at the mansion of the ever-so-handsome Neji Hyuuga. If that wasn't the promise of an amazing party then what was?

Exactly, nothing.

Suddenly a million little lights lit up the space all around them. Everything was illuminated as if the sun had yet to go down. Gasps went around the crowd as everyone turned away from the main door to take in the sight of the garden which started at the end of the marble stairway.

Small bushes made a ten meter path at the end of which there was a large circular path made of stones which seemed to be the dance floor. To the right of said path there was a DJ station where a cute boy, whom a few recognized as Sora, was starting his task in creating a good beat, and was doing a damn good job of it too. Littered around the garden lay snack tables which had a large variety of junk food. To top it off, stationed a ways back behind the DJ, were a bunch of chefs ready to begin grilling burgers and hotdogs among other things. Balloons and streams decorated almost every inch of any plant or statue in the vicinity. Hell, an Olympic sized swimming pool was a little ways of to the right!

Hoots and hollers began to emanate from the crowd as they waited for the appearance of one of their hosts. They didn't have to wait long.

Sasuke strolled up to the foot of the stairs making a hush fall over the crowd. The raven haired boy was sporting black tight leather jeans. Chains hung of them, mixing well with the multiple zippers on the pants. Combat boots completed the look on the lower half of his body. As for the top he had a black button down shirt which had the top three buttons undone. The sleeves where rolled up to his elbows. A thin black collar decorated the pale skin of his neck. A smirk graced his lips when he saw the reaction he was getting. For one night he could afford to have people fawning over him.

The sight of bright blond hair froze his wondering eyes. Naruto was also staring at his clothes with longing. He had forgotten there was a good chance that the blond would be there too. He was satisfied to know that he had captured the blonds attention.

For a brief moment vibrant blue eyes snapped up to look at his. Dark grey eyes starred back for only a second before they turned away, a light blush on the owners face.

Clearing his throat Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, effectively silencing all the cat calls which had started up.

"I wanted to welcome you all tonight, thanks for coming!" He flashed a sexy smile making girls and guys alike swoon. His eyes caught onto blue ones once again as he made his next statement, "I am here to make sure you thoroughly enjoy the party, so if you need me I plan to stay in the area by the DJ." His eyes moved away once again "I also have a few other people who came to make sure you have a good time."

He stepped to the side, and at his queue all the guys and girls who had been chosen as co-hosts stepped out of the shadows sending beautiful and sexy smiles at the crowd. They began to wink and blow kisses at anyone turned to look at them. All of them were dressed in a similar fashion to the Uchiha; tight, dark, and sexy.

As his crew stood there flaunting their bodies, Sasuke took the time to sneak glances at the blond. _'Since when do I act like a love sick girl? Why does it bother me when his eyes linger to long on someone?...Shit, since when am I fucking gay?! HE'S JUST A FUCKING FRIEND!'_

Deciding it was time to stop thinking the Uchiha stepped forward in front of his crew, all of which simultaneously took a step back. It had taken them ours of practice to get that right.

"They," he made a sweeping motion with his ha d to indicate the people behind himself, "are here to make sure you enjoy yourself as much as you can." More winks were sent out towards the crowd. "Feel free to hang out with okay? Have fun!" With that last statement the raven stepped of to the side making his way over to Sora. All the other hosts began to pick groups from the crowd with which they could start their evening with. In no time at all everyone was hanging out and having fun.

Of course our master stalker, Amber, was also making her rounds. Sasuke had been too busy making goo-goo eyes at Naruto (she knew he was gay!) to notice, but she had gone up with the other hosts thus picking a random group of people to interview. It also just so happened that it was a group of the afore mentioned Blondie's friends…

So anyway, back with Amber. She had pulled her group, which consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, and of course, Naruto, to a more secluded spot next to the food table which was farthest away from the dance floor. She made small conversation with them and encouraged them to get some food, even pulling a table and chairs out of nowhere to accommodate them. Finally when it seemed everyone was settled she too sat, placing herself between Naruto and Kiba.

"So how are you guys enjoying the party?" The purple haired menace asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes for extra effect.

Tenten took a swig of her soda and replied, "It's cool. Free food is always good."

Kiba, who was trying to feed a poorly hidden Akamaru some steak, absently said, "Meat, good good meat. Nice and juicy." Everyone sweat dropped at his words.

"Ehem…okay then." Amber turned to face everyone else and continued. "So you tell you guys the truth I'm actually not one of the hosts." This statement took everyone by surprise. Even Kiba seemed to snap out of his ridiculous trance and face the purple loving girl. "I'm actually a reporter to show a bit of behind the scenes action and I really wanted to interview you guys." She turned and clung onto Naruto's arm. "Especially you, _Naru-kun_."

The tan boy blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Um, hehe, sure? I don't know," he turned to his friends while trying to pry of the creepy girl. "Are you guys up for it?"

All of his friends were laughing at his misery and enthusiastically nodding yes.

Amber suddenly let go and shot out of her seat. "Great! Let's get started then. Who would like to be interviewed first?"

Sai raised his hand up. "I can go."

"Awesome!" The reporter took out a notepad and voice recording device. "So first question, what is your relationship with my bud Naru here?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked suspicious.

Sai promptly ignored him and said, "We are friends."

"Mhmm, I see…How do you feel about that?"

"Fine. His penis is too small for us to have a healthy relationship. I keep telling him he might as well become a girl, but he won't go for it."

"H-HEY!" an enraged red faced Naruto shouted. "How dare you insult the size of my family jewels! I would never date you you son of baboon!"

"Um, Na-Naruto-kun. Are y-you saying t-that y-your gay?" Hinata stuttered out.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY!"

Kiba looked up. "What the hell man! Are you saying its fucking wrong to be gay?"

"Stop getting your panties in a bunch pup! (Note, Kiba blushed at the nickname). It's not like I'm insulting you! You aren't the gay one of the group remember? That would be Sai! You have a girlfriend! What's her name again? Lea Rton Sehs! Yea! (Note Kiba's girlfriends name is she's not real spelled backward)."

"Y-yea…I was just t-trying to defend my bud S-sai…"

"It's not like I care, my penis isn't the size of a peanut." Sai said, once again putting in his two cents.

"Stop it with the references to my peanut-! Dammit!"

"Only truths come out, not lies!" Tenten said.

"Ah, so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered trying to calm down a red faced Hinata.

Meanwhile Amber just sat there watching the exchange with amusement clearly displayed on her features. Obviously her hand was moving at a furious speed taking notes of everything which was said. As she wrote she was muttering things under her breath which caught everyone's attention as they went on.

"Mhmm, mhmm, his penis is peanut size…definitely makes him the uke. Kiba's obviously gay…Tenten is probably a yaoi fangirl." She finally noticed the lack of sound and looked up to see Kiba and Naruto banging their heads against the table, Tenten blushing madly, Shikamaru grumbling under his breath about how troublesome everything was, and Hinata passed out from blood loss. Only Sai seemed unaffected by everything that was going on. He was just sitting there eating food from everyone's plates since it looked so yummy.

"Um, you guys are you okay?" Amber asked the two tanned boys.

"Oh yea. I can hardly remember what we were talking about," Kiba stated while blood dripped down his forehead from the injury he had created.

"Okay then…Tenten would you like to answer questions next?"

Weary the girl with the Princess Lea hair style nodded slowly. "Sure."

"Great! So first one, do you think Naruto is gay?"

"Well almost everyone you ask that is going to say that-"

"Why does every question you ask have something to do with me?!"

"-yes he is indeed gay." Tenten finished ignoring Naruto in the absolute. He noticed this and began to pout silently grumbling about lying traitors.

"I see. And do you know why that is?" Amber asked continuing with her questions.

"Well like you said, the guy just seems like he would make the best uke."

"Okay, one final question. Do you see Kiba and Naruto getting together?"

"Nah," Tenten answered almost bored. "Kiba is too much of a wuss."

"Hey! What the hell woman?!" Kiba screamed, a manly scream mind you, outraged finally having stopped banging his head.

Naruto started muttering at that point. "Da'fuck date Kiba, what the hell…Shit you can't pay me to _kiss_ a _dog_. It's not different…" He nodded his head to himself. Shikamaru face palmed at the pure idiocy of everything. Sai was nodding his head in agreement.

Amber looked around deciding she should get lost since she didn't want to cause too much trouble to these innocent people, more so because she saw Sasuke heading their way with a glare on his face and five or six reinforcements.

"Well you guys, I have some business to take care of so I'll catch up to you later ok? Nice meeting ya! Don't forget that I was simply a host and asked you no questions ok!" She stayed long enough to ensure she got a nod of agreement from all the people (save Hinata whom was still passed out). With those parting words the purple haired girl took off like hell heading straight for the bushes at the edge of the property. Sasuke noticed this and sent his backups after her. He himself continued to walk to the table which contained his guests.

Once he was close enough the Uchiha spoke. "Hey guys, how's it all going?" He lifted a dark eyebrow upon seeing the passed out Hyuuga girl, but promptly ignored that and looked up making eye contact with the first person his eyes fell upon-Naruto.

The blond smiled when he noticed the attention was on him. "It's been great up to this point Sasuke. Still, I didn't peg you for the party type."

The raven shrugged his shoulders. "My advisors suggested this would be the best move for me to take. It's not exactly my idea of fun, but it will serve its purpose."

Everyone looked at him confusion written over their faces. He sighed. "Have you guys heard of Itachi my brother?" At the confirming nods he continued. "Well for the past two years he's been known as the king of the school. I decided to challenge him for his remaining to years so I have to gain the favor of the people. Thus come in the party and all the rumors going around about him."

There were 'ah's' and 'oooh's' of understanding.

Surprisingly enough Shikamaru spoke up. "How are you guys going to know who won at the end of each year?"

"We are going to arrange a vote." Itachi answered coming up from behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?"

"Well hello little brother, it's nice to see you too."

The rest of the guests turned around to face one sexy Itachi Uchiha. He was accompanied by the red head Sasori, and the blond Deidara, the latter smiling and waving cheerfully at everyone at the table. Naruto waved back just as enthusiastically and in no time the two blonds were talking cheerfully, discussing the effects of ramen on a person's beauty. Sasuke scowled turning back to his brother.

"You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

Itachi pulled a chair out of nowhere and sat crossing his legs. "Well, I heard that there was going to be this awesome party and figured I'd come check it out. Funny how the invitation for this went out simply minutes before the invitation to mine was supposed to don't you think?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well you know what they say, early bird gets the worm."

"Have you heard the saying that goes early cat gets the bird?" The younger Uchiha frowned. Where the hell did that saying even come from? Itachi continued knowing, but ignoring, the fact that that saying was obviously incredibly stupid. "I will get you back for this Sasuke and your side will pay dearly." He snapped his fingers to get the attention of his two companions and within seconds they had vanished.

The pale teen ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to his guests who were looking his way curiously.

"Oi, vampire face, what was that all about?" Kiba asked ever the eloquent one.

'Vampire face' grimaced at the insult and was about to begin glaring when he remembered he was aiming to please. He put on a cocky smirk, stuck his hip out a bit, and raised an elegant eyebrow while saying, "Nothing for you to worry about sexy."

Kiba's face turned the color of a ripe tomato and he took off for the more populated area of the mansion grounds. Tenten shook her head and excused herself before dragging Shikamaru along with her to find him. Soon it was only Sai, Naruto, a passed out Hinata, and Sasuke left.

Naruto you had been laughing this whole time finally stopped. "Nice one Sasuke," he said with a grin.

"Hey, peepee less. Wanna introduce me to your sexy friend here?"

Sasuke once again raised an eyebrow at that. This group of friends didn't fail to amuse him. He turned to a purple Naruto. "Peepee less? Really?"

An engraged Naruto smacked the paper white boy on the back of the head till he was unconscious. He then turned to a gaping Uchiha and grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry about my friends ne? They can be a little on the crazy side haha."

"Only them?" Sasuke muttered.

"Huh what was that?"

"Nothing."

An awkward silence settled around them for a bit (did you know a gay baby is born every time there is an awkward silence?). The boys just sat for a bit, Sasuke taking in the scene around him, Naruto finishing the food on his plate.

After about five minutes of this the blond cut into the silence.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"How is it that you have acted the way you have tonight when at school you rarely talk or smile for that matter?"

"You wouldn't understand," the Uchiha stated looking directly at him.

Uzumaki retuned the stare right on. "Try me."

The raven sighed contemplating. He never spoke about anything that was directly related to the things he thought and felt, not to anyone and Naruto, someone he barely met, would most definitely not be the exception.

_Sasuke…don't tell him, you have me…Because of him you have almost forgotten me…_

Sasuke stood turning to glance one last time at Naruto and said, "Enjoy the party Naruto." He walked away without waiting for an answer.

The blond simply stared at the retreating back of his acquaintance. _'Why is he the only person who won't open up to me?'_ He too stood, and after waking both his friends, made his way over into the crowd to find the other three who had strayed away from them earlier.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-

_August 26 (The Monday after school started)_

_Things seem the same for me. Naruto, who has been the only person I'm actually getting close to, and I still argue really often. I still seem to refuse to anyone else except for extremely short conversations every now and then, and that's only when I'm approached. I don't want to do this. I wish I hadn't made this decision. I wish I could just spend my days by keeping to myself and everything. I don't know…whatever._

_August 29_

_I wish I was a girl…I have no clue where that came from, but I wish I was a girl…_

_August 30_

_Dare I say that Naruto and I might actually be more than mere acquaintances? Who knows, obviously not me. This whole friend thing is so complicated to me. I don't know how much attention I'm supposed to pay, or if I'm supposed to change the way I act or anything. I don't know but still It's not like we are that close. He has his main group of friends and I'm just a distraction in the one period where he barely knows anyone else, so why would I need to be nicer myself? Eh, we shall see I guess._

_September 3_

_I can't…I can't do this anymore…I'm starting to become dependent on others and they hurt me so easily…Heck it's like what, the second week barely and this is already happening? No…I refuse to let it happen…I won't get close to anyone…I just can't depend on them…I'll got through everything, but I won't let my walls down, not now or ever. This way I'll be safe…This way both you and me will be safe Sasuke…don't let them in and with only you and me we will be safe…_

_September 7_

_Sasuke is doing better…My dear sweet heart has been so much happier in his mind that he would ever be with that stupid blond, or any of those other idiots…He's going to be so much happier with me, with only me…It's okay, you are happy right Sasuke? _

_Yes…_

_Do you love me?_

_Uhuh…I love you a lot_

_I promise you we will always be together okay?_

_Ok…Sharingan…_

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

It was about five am Saturday morning and the party was finally coming to a close. Of the about the thousand or so people who showed up only about eighty remained. Many of the freshmen had left by midnight since parents were still trying to hold on to their babies, while the rest had slowly dwindled away to either finish the night at a movie, or friend's house.

The grounds were trashed. And not just dead bodies. Not that there were any…Anyway! There were wrappers littering the lawn, clothes covering the statues and floating in the pool. A lot of wasted food was scattered around everywhere. It was impressive just how much of a mess had been made. Then again it was a high school party, and it was _huge_, so it only made sense that there were so many clues that it had happened. After all, who enjoys a five person party in a basement where you can't even use your phones unless they are on silent because there are parents upstairs? _Nobody._

Amber was making her final rounds in interviews of both the crew, and the guests. She had filled multiple notebooks with information, and had gained multiple scratches on both her arms and legs from hiding in the bushes every time Sasuke's crew had found her and tried to capture her. All in all she had to say it had been a pretty successful night.

Sasuke to had decided the night had gone rather well. Many people had bought 'Sasuke Uchiha' themed merchandise on their way out. He already had a good fan base to begin with. To top it off a lot of the other hosts to got a fan base which would be willing to join his should their idol demand it of them.

At this point in time all the main and co-host and all the Hyuuga employees were busy trying to rid themselves of everyone that was left, call the cabs for the drunk people, and clean up the bigger more important messes. Everything else could be left for later that day; they had all been working the previous the day and for many the lack of sleep was just too much. The Uchiha for example had walked into the pool three times already since he kept thinking he could walk on water.

Finally after the third time Neji decided to call it quits.

"Already everyone close the gates up. Anyone who helped tonight is welcome to stay at my house in one of the many guest rooms, but I would prefer you guys bunk together as to not give my father's employees more work." He scowled. "It was hard enough to bribe them to keep their mouths shut about this party."

Guren walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Okay big shot, I'll oversee the rest and make sure everyone gets to where they are supposed to be. You take care of that Uchiha prince in your arms. Kami knows that boy is not good with lack of sleep."

"Oh yeah; thanks Guren. Have a goodnight everyone."

Everyone voiced or nodded their replies to him and started to gather their things, some making their way into his house behind him, simply waiting in the parlor for further instructions from Guren on where to go.

The Hyuuga on the other hand started to ascend the main stairway, a half conscious Uchiha in his arms. He took him to the guest room the raven always used when sleeping over and helped him get settled in the bed a quite 'thank you' emanating from the mouth of the raven. He was about to walk out when Sasuke's sleepy voice stopped him.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that doing all these things will actually work?"

"I think it's definitely not deterring us."

Silence. For a moment Neji thought Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Then, "That makes me…happy…"

The fully awake teen smiled softly knowing just how much that sentence really meant. He heard the breath of the other teen even out as he fell completely asleep.

"Good night Sasuke."

With that final sentence the Hyuuga walked out of the room, gently closing the massive wooden door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

A certain purple haired menace set up the camera and straightened it out. She set it to face a corner of the room which was furnished with two cushiony pastel chairs, and a coffee table which was decorated with a blue vase containing blossoming pink flowers. Once she was satisfied that the angle was all right she looked up towards the opposite side of the room into the crowd that she had gathered.

The previews night, since the story had started actually, she had been recruiting people to interview, and trying to pull together a little studio for herself so that she could have a reality TV show about the whole story. This way the characters would be entertained watching all the shit that went down so they knew who not to mess with. Secretly, or maybe not so much, she just wanted to cause more problems so as she said 'Shit can finally get real!'

After glancing through the crown for a bit she smiled cheerfully, yet managing to make it look a bit menacing. "Okay you guys! You all volunteered knowing full well why you would be here. The interviews will be individual unless I deem it necessary to have a group of people up to fully explain anything okay?"

At the nods she received the reporter smiled, her eyes turning into little upside down U's.

"And those of you who will be coming on for the more dramatized part, are you guys ready?"

More nods.

"Are the camera crews ready to head out at a moment's notice?"

Even more nodding.

She gave her signature Cheshire cat grin. "Great! Let's get started!"

An evil smirk graced her lips for a few seconds. "Inform the others."

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

On the other side of town a similar thing was going on.

A certain young Uchiha was trying to align the camera as best he could so that it displayed the bed completely. He was in his older brother's man cave getting ready to capture the black mail of a life time.

A few days prior he had heard that Itachi was going to invite both Sasori and Deidara to spend the weekend at their house. He was quite positive that in that time he could catch some clips of Itachi cheating on Sasori with Deidara. If he was able to get this then he could manage to place Itachi in a corner. His plan wouldn't fail this time, and his side would win undoubtedly.

The raven was just about satisfied with his work when the walkie-talkie in his back pocket buzzed a few times before Neji's voice filled with static came through.

"_Byakugan to Sharingan. Pshhhh I repeat, byakugan to sharingan. Pshhhh, over"_

Sasuke sighed at the Hyuuga's antics and grabbed the walkie-talkie pressing the button on the right.

"What do you want Neji."

He could almost see the other teen face palm at the ignorance of the code.

"_Pshhhh, the eagle is out of the nest pshhhh at nine o'clock pshhhh and steadily approaching. Over."_

This time it was the Uchiha's turn to face palm

"Neji, please. I don't have time for this; what the hell is going on."

"_Ugh fuck it."_

"That's what I was saying," Sasuke muttered.

Neji chose to ignore him. _"I'm trying to tell you that Itachi is one street over and will be at the house in the next two minutes! Are you done?"_

"Oh shit, yea almost. Go ahead and stall for me please? Just for a minute or two more ok?"

"_Ugh fine, but you owe me for what I'm about to do."_

"Deal."

The Uchiha got back to work. Finally the three cameras and two voice recorders where in place so perfectly hidden that not even the Great Itachi Uchiha would be able to notice they were there. The younger raven could hear the roar of an engine get closer before it stopped, then cars doors opening and closing as the devils spawns got out of the vehicle. He stepped out of the room and carefully replaced the small slip of paper and piece of lead on Itachi's door. Then took careful footsteps to the stairs and proceeded to loudly stomp down them to announce his presence. As he ascended he could hear Neji trying to entertain them by telling them about how two days ago his pet cricket died when his pet snake ate him, and then how his grandma proceeded to try to try to cook his pet snake but exactly at that moment his pet panther came in and tried to eat _her._

"-so she grabbed a pan and hit it upside the head but then the panther climbed on top of the fridge so she couldn't reach him. Well would you believe that at this point I walked in and I saw all this happening right?"

"Neji get out of the way I just want to get in." The red head Sasori was saying.

"No no no! This is the best part!" Neji exclaimed trying to keep their attention.

"Get out of the way un! It's so hot outside un!" Deidara just about yelled frustrated with the heat.

"But don't you want to hear what happened?" The Hyuuga just about whimpered.

"Sasuke get your friend out of my way before I kill him, his pets and his grandma." An exasperated and hot Itachi exclaimed, when he noticed his brother was heading their way.

"Sure thing 'tachi. Neji, what have I told you about trying to get attention from people? Common, don't be annoying. Let's go get a few tomatoes to snack on while we finish our project." He grabbed the pale brown haired teen by his shirt collar and proceeded to pull him towards the kitchen.

Five minutes later the two boys were seated on Sasuke's bed both with laptops and headphones which were streaming live feed from Itachi's room.

Sasuke muttered, "Game on."

An evil smirk graced his lips for a few seconds. "Inform the others."

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

Midpoint between these two parts of town where so much important sabotaging was going on there was a small café called 'Just Like Mamas'. Its pastel green colored walls were inviting to any costumer who happened to stop by for a quick snack or break. They were comforting for the customers who would sit in the little shop for hours on end simple typing away at a laptop to get some work done or hanging out with close friends which they hadn't seen in a while. It had a really nice and cozy feel to it; definitely what could be considered a family friendly place.

In the back corner inside the café sat a handsome man. He was dressed simply with loose peppered jeans, and a nice fitting dark blue polo. His most noticeable features where his gravity defying white/grey hair, and the funny mask he wore which hid the bottom half of his face from prying eyes. The name of this man was Kakashi Hatake.

Mr. Hatake was comfortably seated in his cushioned chair sipping at some water on occasion while he read from a little orange book. The contents of the book are way to highly rat3d for me to try to waste words on explaining it to you young children. Anyway, he was waiting for his boyfriend so that the two could begin the date they had planned about a week ago. They had decided to begin their day by meeting up at this nice café before going to watch a movie, and maybe going to a small carnival in the area.

Unknown to him a pair of jade eyes were watching his every move. The owner of those jade eyes knew exactly why the silver haired man was here, and what he would be doing all day. And his plans matched those of the older man exactly.

Gaara Sabaku calmly sipped his cup of hot chocolate as he pretended to continually switch between staring out the window at the people that passed by or being fully engrossed with whatever it was he was looking at on his white touch screen phone. One of his crew members was seated beside him, but he didn't want to have to carry a conversation. He had precise orders to follow Kakashi with the crew that was assigned to him, and not only sabotage his date, but 'take picture evidence' that the man was 'cheating' on his boyfriend, otherwise known as Iruka Umino.

This brought Gaara to his biggest problem at the moment. The brown haired man had yet to show up and it was a bit worrying since he was already half an hour late from the agreed time to meet of the couple and the red head knew Umino was a pretty punctual guy. Maybe his sources got the wrong day or time? Oh Kami he was going to _kill_ the bastards if they had messed-

His thoughts immediately came to a halt for at that moment his companion motioned towards the street where a panting and slightly flushed Iruka could be seen jogging in their direction. He came to a stop at the doors of the café his eyes widening when he noticed his masked boyfriend already sitting inside at their favorite spot. The cute man tried to quickly straighten out his clothes and promptly strolled in in a hurry to get to his table. Once he got there a flurry of words rushed out of his mouth.

"Omigosh Kakashi I am _so_ sorry that I'm late! I was ready and was about to get in the car when I realized I don't have one-"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at this.

"-so then I tried to call a cab with my home pone since my cell is broken, but in my hurry I pushed one of the numbers to hard and the button broke of so it kept trying to call the police and I had to explain to them why my number kept calling them so they wouldn't arrest me! I had to run all the way over and-"

His tirade was effectively cut of when Kakashi stood and kissed him (yes with the mask) full on the lips, making the waitress who had been on their way to their table swoon from the pure adorableness of the whole thing. Not to mention the cheeks of the crew member seated beside him were tinged a bit pink.

Gaara took this moment to look at his other companion whom was sitting a few tables down entertaining herself the same way he had been entertaining himself for the past forty-five minutes. He brought his hand up to scratch his hair then slowly put it back down pausing only to flick his hand ever so slightly in the direction of the couple who were now ordering some drinks. His companion reached up to scratch _her_ hair and then slowly put _her _hand down only pausing to give him an almost invisible thumbs up. He turned to the window and one by one the shadow of every person he had station in random places up and down the street, and in stores in the area, gave him the signal.

An evil smirk graced his lips for a few seconds. "Inform the others."

The three leaders couldn't help but feel hope that today was going on without a hitch, exactly how they had planned.

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

"Hello and welcome to the first episode ever of 'Drinks and Gossip' with me, your host, Amber Diae! Our aim is to inform you of the latest scandals and rumors coming straight from the sources themselves! No matter what you are interested in we have a section for all of you! Viewers, we want _your_ opinion on each case so feel free to call toll free 999-666-AMBER. Once again that's 999-666-AMBER. We will begin todays show in the rivalry category, our first guest being thirteen year old Sora! This, right after the break." She ended the scene with a beautiful smile for good measure and held her pose till the director yelled 'Cut!'

"Ok you guys we are back on in five minutes exactly. Sora, are you ready to come up on stage? Remember this is live, so no mistakes can be made."

Said boy nodded energetically. "Yup, I'm all good to go! I simple have to answer your questions and be sure to remain a bit vague right?"

"Ata'boy! Okay, just two minutes lift so come join me onstage so we can quickly put the mike on you ok?"

"'Kay!"

The two stepped back towards the set and with experienced precision the mike was put in place. Sora sat in his assigned chair an innocent smile firmly set in place. Amber stood so she could successfully welcome back the audience. Finally the director came back to the set and began to give the on air count down.

"We are back in seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" He gave Amber the hand signal to proceed and she did, adding as much pizazz as she could muster into her words.

"Welcome back to 'Drinks and Gossip' with myself, Amber, as your host! Here with us today is Sora who will be telling us about some sibling rivalry that seems to be going on between the two Uchiha brothers!" She turned to Sora as she settled herself in her chair. "Is that right?"

Sora nodded gently. "Yes that's true."

Amber turned back towards the camera. "Sora here has told me that the two brothers are competing to be the most popular student at their high school, Konoha High. Sora why don't you tell us more about what is happening and what exactly is you involvement in the whole thing."

The interviewee cracked a smile and nodded. "Sure Amber-San."

"Just Amber is fine!"

"Okay then, well Amber as you said the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi, are competing to see who will be the most popular one at the school. Itachi is two years older than Sasuke, so in the two years he has already been in high school he has been unanimously named the king of the school. When Sasuke started high school this year he came in with the plan to wipe his brother of that royal title, and take it for himself. The second he made that decision, war was declared between the two."

The whole time the interviewer listened patiently, nodding here and there to indicate she understood what the boy was saying. "Okay I see. And how is it that you got involved in this?"

Sora repositioned himself in his seat. "Well you see, I am an acquaintance of Sasuke through one of his closer friends. I was asked if I would like to join his army by him personally and I accepted. I received a sack of tomatoes and an in to all the biggest high school, parties. Who am I to refuse such a great offer?"

The two laughed lightly as if they were old friends, both stopping to take a sip of their drinks.

Finally, Amber said, "So would it be fine for you to provide us with any insider's information, or are you bound by secrecy?"

"Haha no I'm not bound, there are a few things I can tell you about. You probably have al already heard about the party which was held at Neji Hyuuga's house last night. That was our group's first big move. We are currently working with our sources and multiple spies to make sure we take out a few people out of the picture because they provide too much of a hassle for us. So that's kind of the basics of what we have going on."

"Okay that's cool. I wish you all luck!"

"Thanks."

"How about information from Itachi's side? I know they recruited you this year because you have worked for the past two years with Itachi despite your young age. Do you think what the younger of the two brothers is attempting is worth all the work?"

"I can honestly say I'm not sure. Every year Itachi changes his way of tackling these problems, but at the same time Sasuke has an amazing crew who really know what they are doing, and he does have some knowledge from the way that Itachi likes to run things. I think that if Sasuke plays his cards right he could successfully surpass Itachi."

"Oh okay so it must be nice for him to know what he's doing is not just in vain." She turned back to the camera. "This was Sora, a member of Sasuke's movement. Thank you so much Sora for being here with us today!"

"Thank you for inviting me Amber!"

"Next up we have a special treat for you! Both Sasuke and Itachi have agreed to either call or video chat with us! Stay tuned because that comes right after the break!" Once again she waited, a same pasted on her face, until the director yelled 'Cut!'

"Okay you guys," The director yelled waving his clip board, "we are back on in three minutes this time so remain at your stations!"

Amber took this time to walk over to tech quickly.

"Hey you guys, do you have Itachi on the line yet?"

"Yeah, we have him on line three. The speakers and everything is working so you will have no problem talking to him. And before you try to act all superior and ask Sasuke has been Skyping with the station since you told us to contact him and Gaara earlier, so all we have to do is active the 'view' feature on the already tested screen behind you and the two of you can talk without a problem."

"…Wow, okay then great!"

The tech people rolled their eyes at her predictable reaction to everything.

"Well genius go get ready we are on in twenty seconds."

Amber pouted but went back to her spot since the director looked just about ready to pass out since she hadn't come back yet. Once again there was a count down and the show continued.

"Welcome back! Remember, if you want your voice to be heard feel free to call 999-666-AMBER. Now we have the Great Itachi Uchiha on the phone right now with us. Uchiha-Sama you are on the air."

"_That's just delightful my dear darling and Master-Sama is just fine to address me."_

Amber rolled her eyes. "Okay then, _Master-Sama,_ how are you on this fine day?"

"_Just fine thank you. Busy with some of my minions as we try to get some plans all laid out."_

"Oh that's cool! Would you mind sharing with us anything related to what you are doing? I'm sure our audience would be very interested!"

"_Well as you are aware I can't disclose to much information for obvious reasons, but I can assure you that after the stunt we plan to pull off in two weeks tops will have my little brother asking every god he's ever heard of why they left him alone with the devil. Now excuse me while I proceed with my evil chuckle."_

"Sure, go ahead."

"_MUAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Well tramps and- oh wait, _ladies_ and gentlemen that was Itachi Uchiha, current holder of the title Konoha Hokage. Now we will speak to his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and see what he has to say about this whole thing."

At this time Amber turned her chair a bit to the side so she could more clearly see the screen placed behind her. The screen switched from flashing the name of the show to showing a close up of the face of one hot raven, who had a superior smirk on his face.

"Hey they Sasuke, you are on the air. Can you hear me?"

"_As clear as ice Amber, what's up?"_

"Well I had already told you about this little show I currently am the host of, and we thought the audience would love to hear about what you have planned at this moment. Are there any details you can give us?"

"_Well I can tell you that what Itachi just said about his little plan leaving me with nothing is so not going to work. That, and at this moment I have over twenty people out collecting more information that will put us not only one, but two steps ahead of my evil brother."_

"Oh wow! Well I wish you luck, and you know you can contact the show at any time for our help! Ladies and gentlemen that was the Sexy Sasuke Uchiha! This is all the time we had for today, but tune in tomorrow for more insight into the lives of our stars! Tomorrow's main topic? Romance," and with a final wink at the cameras the show was finally over.

"Okay, listen up everyone! Those of you who were asked to join Sasuke for tech support back your stuff and get your butts over there in record time! The rest of you who are going to help with Gaara go to your designated spots! As for the other who are in my main crew, rev up your computers guys 'cus we are about to uncover all the dirt we can through hacking!"

With those words everyone set of to complete their tasks.

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

Sasuke and Neji watched their computers intently. The three friends in the older Uchiha's room had been discussing a plan that Itachi was almost positive would undoubtedly put them on top for a long time, if not win the whole ordeal for them. Little did he know that as they spoke his little brother and left hand man (Gaara was his right hand man) were creating a counter attack plan to avoid any destruction to their forces.

During the small time they had been planning Sasori had been seated in Itachi's lap. Deidara had been seated across from them. Every now and then the red head would turn his head a bit to place a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. In turn the raven would turn his head to capture the other boy's lips for a well-placed kiss. The blond would simple tease the other two teens about how hormone driven they were, but the two younger, spying boys could see just how much it pissed him of if the way his nails dug into his palm where anything to go by.

After about forty-five minutes of constant evil plotting happening in the two separate rooms concentration was finally broken by the older Uchiha's boyfriend.

"Hey 'tachi I'm hungry. Wanna give me some cash and I'll go pick us all up something around the corner at the one deli they have there?"

"Sure hun, take my car too so you don't have to walk in the sun okay?" The raven took thirty dollars and his car keys out of his pocket handing them to the red head that had already stood up.

"Ok are you guys going to want the regular?"

"Sure un! That would be great!" Deidara exclaimed with a stretch followed by patting his tummy with a grin on his face.

Itachi simply nodded and hn'ed.

The red walked out and for a moment it seemed like the world froze.

The younger teens in Sasuke's room leaned closer to their screens knowing that if anything would happen, now would be the time.

The second that the four boys heard the car outside rev up the world jumped back into motion.

Deidara was on Itachi like Amber on yaoi. (Hehe, check out that pun.) The blond was kissing the Uchiha fiercely like his life depended on it. The raven, never one to be dominated, quickly reversed their positions and kissed back with just as much vigor. They continued their heated make out session and then the pale teen decided to make things just a little bit more interesting. Needless to say that after that quick blow job, which he was unfortunately witness to, Sasuke was quite positive that they had all the proof and black mail they needed. He only felt slightly bad that Sasori would undoubtedly walk into this one day. At this point he turned to look back at the screen since he heard they started talking.

"You know," Deidara said, still out of breath, "that even though I know you to are dating, I hate it when you flaunt your relationship when you two are around me." He nipped at Itachi's neck. "It makes me jealous un," he whispered against the others skin.

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to. Plus, I love you; isn't that enough?" Itachi was smiling softly, but his expression was still pained. Sasuke knew that Itachi truly loved both boys, and didn't know what to do. It made him feel sorry for a second that he was doing this, but he figured that maybe this would inspire Itachi to break it off with one or the other so he could stop his unfaithful way.

He put those thoughts aside and turned to smirk at Neji who smirked back in success.

Victory was theirs.

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

He had spent the past hours of the day silently stalking the couple with his whole gang. His backup had arrived about an hour after his original team had started, aiding his attempt to sabotage the date.

At this point he and three other people had hit on Kakashi in front of Iruka to make the cute man jealous, and also when he disappeared for moment so they had picture evidence of the scarecrow 'flirting' with them for later. With careful practice and precision Gaara had made sure that Kakashi dropped at least three drinks on the poor Iruka, whose shirt now looked like a food and drink collage. Every time they turned a corner they had another guy or girl in skimpy clothes walk past and them and 'accidentally brush' the masked man's arm then follow it with blown kisses or a few sexy suggestive winks. All in all their hard work had paid off.

It was now nearing six and the read head was getting really bored. They already had over a thousand pictures that served as the 'proof' they wanted, and had managed to make poor little Iruka's life miserable with the worst date ever recorded in human history. The Sabaku decided to text Sasuke to see if their plan had been successful as well, and if he and his team could finally go home. Kami knew it wasn't Iruka's fault, and he didn't deserve to suffer any longer. Not that the red head cared, but his right hand girl kept reminding him of that fact and sadly he had forbidden him from killing anyone on their side so it was getting on his nerves.

After about five minutes his phone vibrated indicating that Sasuke had responded.

'_we r done & got wat we were lookin 4. Sure go ahead and call it a day. See u monday & dont kill anyone between now & then.'_

The read head smirked, and gave the signal to the rest of his crew which slowly dispersed as they each headed home separately.

He planned to spend his weekend going through all the pictures to make sure Kakashi would take a long time to fix the damage. You might think him heartless, which he wouldn't deny he was, but he had a personal bone to pick with the masked man, and this was his opportunity to make him pay.

**-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**_

**Dawn: So I'm back!**

**Amber: yeah, convenient huh? Now that your chapters are written for you -_-**

**Dawn: Shut up. Anyway! I hope you liked this three chapter installment! I don't know how many of you actually read an author's profile, so I'll just say it again here. I am **_**so**_** sorry for not having updated in like two and one third months. I was the manager of the rocketry club and only team at my school so we got really busy. We were even invited to the White House Science Fair! Yea it was a lot of fun! **

**Amber: but you had three break downs…**

**Dawn: Dammit, didn't I tell you to shut up!? Also, if you guys are interested in the competition or seeing my team just tell me in your reviews, or pm and I can either hook you up with links, or personally help you get started so you can join the competition. **

**Amber: You shameless advertiser.**

**Dawn:…Ahem, summer break started so I'm trying to update faster! Plus I have eight beta's working on eight different stories so I can prewrite some stories before I finish 'Notes' so I don't have this updating problem anymore you know? Plus the one shot which I'm currently working on is almost done so expect it soon! Please tell me what you guys liked or disliked in these three chapters please? I would just love to get your input so that I know what to work on and don't embarrass myself.**

**Amber: Also, can you spare the poor girls some reviews please? She's been working extremely hard so it would be extremely welcome.**

**Emma: I worked hard too!**

**Amber: Where did you come from?**

**Emma: I knew you guys were going to forget some stuff so I came to clear a few things up for the audience. First of all Dawn will be editing chapter two and three so don't go back and read those over because she changed extremely minor stuff. She made Tenten not know Neji yet so his girlfriend is now Shiho, but don't worry him and Tenten do get together. Also Itachi is now only two years older than Sasuke, and they will spend two years in high school together before Itachi moves on. Also, the class Sasuke has with Naruto is now 'Competitive Engineering'. Second, Sharingan is Sasuke's alternate ego thing. You will understand why he barely came into the story in a few chapters. Third, if you want Amber or myself or both to come back and do another little thing like this for you again please let Dawn know in your comments so she can put it into the story, after following the normal plot for at least five or so chapters of course. Fourth, these three chapters weren't edited. And finally do not forget to give us ideas for funny ridiculous things you think Itachi, or any other character for that matter, should do! Almost anything suggested will be used.**

**Amber:…know it all…**

**Dawn: thanks for that help Emma! And please please please review ok? Well, I hope to be back soon with more chapters, and new stories. See you soon!**


End file.
